


Ukochany

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Born Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Knotting, Language Barrier, M/M, Mail order husband, Mates, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pining, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Postpartum Depression, Poverty, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to find a mail order husband and two amused betas waiting for him. When he realizes their prank was far from harmless he ends up saddled with a husband who barely speaks English but insists Derek is the love of his life. He's also determined to win him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One With The Mail-Order Brides and A/B/O Dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429051) by [Stoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney/pseuds/Stoney). 



A big thank you to [Bozrh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bozrh/pseuds/Bozrh) for Polish-picking this story for me. I'll try not to mutilate the language much more ;) All English mistakes are mine. 

 

Derek was used to being alone, and nothing his pack said could change that. Relationships with him were always a disaster. The pack joked and teased and cajoled him about finding someone, but he always just glared at them until they dropped it. That was why the prank came out of left field. Given their history together, he would have thought that his pack knew that him finding ‘the one’ wasn’t going to happen and was in fact a sore subject. So to walk in his door and find a young man sitting there with hope in his eyes, a tuxedo on his thin frame, and a boutonnière in one hand was… impossible.

“Halo,” He stated, a European accent thick on his voice as he smiled broadly at him, “"W końcu się spotykamy!”

“What?” Derek asked in shock.

On the other side of the couch Isaac and Scott both burst into peels of laughter, clinging to each other while the young man gave them a baffled look. He stepped aside when he saw Derek glaring at them. Derek skulked forward, snarling angrily at them.

“What the _hell_ have you two done?!”

“Mail…” Isaac choked.

“Mail!” Scott agreed.

“Mail order _husband_?” Derek raged, “Tell me you’re joking!”

The two were in tears now, choking on their raucous laughter, but Derek could smell misery and fear pouring off of the young man they’d included in their cruel prank. He glanced aside to see him looking back and forth from Derek to the two betas and his breath was beginning to ratchet up. He was headed for a panic attack and Derek was too damned angry to deal with that when they didn’t even speak the same language.

“Did you even _consider_ what this would do to his life?!” Derek shouted at them.

The two boys sobered, their smiles sliding off their faces, and Scott offered up, “Um… well… I mean, he can be in our pack, right?”

“Scott,” Derek ran his fingers over his face, “Is he born or turned?”

“Born,” Scott replied, “I think. We were using google translate and it’s not totally reliable so…”

“So you have no idea what this means, do you?” Derek gestured to him, “His family is expecting a merger. Offspring. He’ll be expected to show them _results_. He’s probably got family who want to come here and providing me with heirs means I pay to bring on here for each pup I get on him!”

Scott sputtered and burst out laughing again, but Isaac was starting to get it, “But… but you can’t get him… like that… can you?”

“Yeah, I could,” Derek snapped, “ _If_ he’s a born wolf, born male wolves can get pregnant.”

“Nuh uh!” Scott gaped at him and Isaac’s face paled.

“So that’s what he meant by future?” Isaac asked, “We thought he just wanted citizenship!”

The frightened stranger was in tears now, staring down at his feet. He hunched over, pulling at his hair and making terrified sounds as he tried to catch his breath. Derek stared at him and clenched and unclenched his hands. The poor guys life was probably flashing before his eyes. If Derek sent him home he’d be in shame. His pack would suffer. They might even be forced to shun him in order to maintain what little territory a desperate pack had. They could _die_. Derek’s stomach twisted, the memory of smoke and burning flesh making him shiver and feel sick to his stomach.

“You two get your computers out and start translating. Now!”

Scott scrambled for his laptop and pulled it up while Derek walked over to the terrified young man and put a hand on his shoulder, slowly helping him stand up straight. He didn’t know how to comfort him, so he just led him carefully away from the two boys giving him guilty looks. He smelled like an omega, the weakest of the pack with probably nothing to offer save his body. His bag was by the doorway so Derek picked it up as he walked by and led Stiles to the couch. He’d probably figured out that this was supposed to be a prank, but more of an explanation was needed.

Derek sat the young man down and picked up his bag, rifling through it to find something informative about him. He wasn’t shocked to find lubricant and just one spare change of clothes. He’d probably spent every penny he had on the tuxedo and plane ticket.

Stiles gave him a worried look and pointed to the lube and then his finger with a firm expression on his face, “Nie, dopóki tu nie będzie obrączki.”

“Right, no breeding yet. No problem,” Derek sighed, digging through the smaller pockets.

He found some hygienic products and a few foreign coins. Finally he found a wallet with an ID and a few other cards that were unrecognizable to him. The ID had a picture of the handsome young man on it with a name below.

“MIECZYSLAW STILINSKI,” Derek read staring at it in horror.

The omega laughed lightly and corrected his pronunciation several times before Derek gave up.

“We’ve just been calling him Stiles,” Isaac said softly.

“Stiles,” The young man nodded.

“Very well. Your American name is Stiles,” Derek stated, covering part of the ID and showing it to him, “Welcome to America. We eat culture and shit euphemisms.”

“Stiles,” He nodded, trying it out, then put his hand on Derek’s chest and tried hesitantly, “Derek?”

“Yeah,” Derek sighed, “I guess they pretended to be me, huh?”

Stiles frowned, “Nie rozumiem.”

“Right,” Derek shrugged, “Let’s get this figured out.”

“Okay, here’s the translation program,” Isaac stated, turning it towards him. Derek winced at the sight of a picture of himself on the screen. No wonder he’d recognized him.

“You guys are dead meat when this is straightened out,” Derek growled.

The machine started talking in what Derek guessed was Polish and Stiles frowned for a moment.

“You told him… er… _we_ told him… that we’d teach him English for his citizenship exams.”

The machine dutiful translated their words and Stiles put a hand over his face and peered out between his fingers in horror as the words appeared on the screen as well. _This_ was how they’d tricked him. They’d pretended to he spoke enough Polish to communicate with Stiles. How far had it gone, though? If they’d taken advantage of him online…

“What is your family’s situation, Stiles?” Derek asked.

The machine translated and Stiles gave him a resigned look and spoke haltingly so the machine could translate each phrase.

“It was all in the contract.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“My father hurt in the duty line. Need care. Money will run out in a few years. He was police. I was lonely. He had no connections. Mother dead. Family gone. I look for alpha and new pack with a mother.”

“So he is expecting to be bred and have his father brought over,” Derek frowned as Stiles nodded, “But what do you mean by a new pack with a mother?” Derek frowned, “You mean _you_ want to be a mother?”

“He asked a few times about your mom,” Isaac stated, “If he could call her mom.”

“This was a game?” Stiles asked, his tone devastated.

“A prank,” Derek nodded, not sure if it was translating correctly, “They thought you just wanted citizenship. Not a family.”

“Shit,” Scott looked sick to his stomach.

“They did this?” Stiles gestured to Isaac and Scott.

“Sadly, yes,” Derek frowned.

“However I spoke to you,” Stiles voice was insistent and hurt, though the machine translated it in flat tones as he waved at Derek, “I fell in love with you.”

Derek glared at the two, “How long did you talk to him?”

“A few months,” Isaac admitted.

“Not them,” Stiles insisted, “You.”

“No,” Derek shook his head, “It was them.”

Stiles gave the two boys an absolutely devastated look, “Why? What did I do to you?”

“Nothing,” Scott replied, swallowing hard as he fought back tears, “We thought you just wanted citizenship. That it was a game. We thought you’d come here and be pack. Derek is lonely. We figured you would be room mates.”

“You said I could call his mother my mother!” Stiles shouted at them, and Derek winced when the words translated over.

Derek wasn’t even speaking to Talia. They hadn’t been close in years, not since Derek had gotten his eldest sister killed while helping her sneak out to go on dates with another young woman who had turned out to be a hunter. Derek had been a hopeless romantic then. Now he was a realist. Seeing your sister literally burned at the stake would do that.

“I’m sorry,” Scott whispered while Isaac looked like he wanted to sink into the floor.

“What is going to happen to me?” Stiles asked, voice small and frightened, “I can not go back. I have nothing.”

“He mentioned a contract,” Derek stated, glaring at them, “Which of you signed it.”

“Technically?” Isaac asked.

“Literally,” Derek growled.

“I did,” Scott stated.

“Fine. He’s your responsibility now,” Derek stated, standing up and giving him a glare, “Take him to the courthouse and marry him.”

“What?!” Scott spat out, “But I have a girlfriend!”

“Now you have a husband.”

“But!” Scott spat out, “He was involved, too!”

“And you signed the paperwork that brought him here.”

“In _your_ name!” Scott shouted, standing up and shaking his head, “I can’t marry a dude! I don’t even _like_ dudes!”

Derek opened his mouth to answer, but Stiles tugged on his sleeve, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“I fell in love with _you_ ,” He insisted.

Derek sighed, realizing the guy must really be a moron. He pointed to Scott and Isaac and tried again.

“You fell in love with _them_! They were the ones talking!”

“No,” Stiles shook his head and pointed at Derek, “They were pretending to be you. I fell in love with _you_. Now I will teach you to love me. One time.”

“One time?” Derek’s eyebrows furrowed and Stiles held up one finger.

“Once.”

“One chance?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded.

Derek sighed, staring at his petrified betas. They were giving him tortured looks so Derek turned back to Stiles. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to the world punishing him.

“After a year you get citizenship and go your own way,” Derek stated.

“After a year you will love me,” Stiles replied.

Stiles had come with the paperwork for the marriage and his temporary Visa, to be confirmed when he proved himself as a US citizen by marrying and passing a citizenship test. Until both were completed, within a year, he could still be sent home. That meant he had just 12 months to learn English, History, basically everything there was to know about being an American. Derek took him down to the courthouse, asked for a translator, waited for two hours until one was provided, and got himself hitched.

Once the paperwork was in Stiles hands he was clearly relieved and they walked back to the car with Stiles smiling happily. They got in the car and he hummed happily to himself, his leg jigging up and down while Derek drove them back to his flat. His unruly betas had made themselves scarce, but Derek texted them once he got home and told them that they’d be helping Stiles learn English at the very least. Then he sat the young man down in front of the television and turned it on so he could start practicing. He figured if he found some movies the young man was familiar with from childhood he’d be able to learn a bit from that.

Stiles made an enthusiastic sound as a cartoon came on so Derek left it playing and went to make dinner. When he brought him the food he’d made Stiles stared at it with wide eyes before glancing up at him shyly.

“Go on,” Derek nodded.

Stiles took a bite and let out a low moan as if the spoon were connected to his cock. Derek licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. It had been a _long_ time…

Derek reminded himself that while he was agreeing to get him with child and bring his father over, he wasn’t about to do anything with him until they were communicating better. Derek told his libido to calm down and stared at the sponge and starfish laughing on the screen in mindless revelry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been informed that most people under 50 in Poland speak English fairly well. For the purpose of this story Stiles is from a disadvantaged home and had to work to help his dad pay bills, distracting him from school.


	2. Chapter 2

Correction to the previous chapter: Laura is dead, not Cora.

 

Derek was glad that being a born werewolf meant a comfort in physical touch with other werewolves. Stiles curled up in bed with him, clothes on and expectations nonexistent, and didn’t balk at all when Derek pressed up against him. It had been ages since Derek was comforted by a packmate and it felt good just to wrap his arms around someone who smelled so fully of wolf. They nuzzled and wuffed and Derek let out the deep grumbling sounds that he usually kept contained around his pack, the ones meant to reassure lower pack members that he was strong and would protect them. Stiles squirmed in delight at the sounds, wriggling against him and smiling joyously. Derek couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face as he held Stiles tightly, hand moving across his lithe, muscled torso as he scent marked his new mate. It quickly wasn’t enough so he pinned Stiles down to get more onto him.

It was so easy to do, to fall into the motions of rubbing his jaw against a pliant body. He was doing it before the thought crossed his mind. Stiles was so eager to be taken care of, and his scent was full of hope and adoration. He melted against Derek and Derek clutched him close and wanted nothing more than to be the alpha the slim omega thought he was.

If only that alpha were _real_.

XXX

Derek woke up to an empty, cold bed and reality came crashing down. He couldn’t keep this omega. He couldn’t breed him. Derek was a failure at caring for others, which was why he was in a pack of outcast ‘wolves in the first place. He could find a way to bring his father home, but then he’d have to let him go. Derek pushed himself up out of bed and walked downstairs to find the young omega dancing in the kitchen while making breakfast… in a t-shirt and tight boxer briefs. Derek stood there, jaw slack, while his pert little ass shook across the floor to a Katy Perry song as he flipped pancakes and checked on some bacon.

As Derek stood there staring at him in awe of the domestic scene before him a throat was cleared from the sofa area. Derek turned his head and frowned at Scott and Isaac. Both of them were sporting black eyes on opposite sides.

“Hi,” Isaac stated while Scott waved with a puppy pout on his face.

“What happened to your eyes?” Derek wondered.

“Your husband welcomed us in,” Isaac chuckled, “Smiled wide and motioned us forward like he wanted to reconcile with a hug, then double sucker punched us both.”

Derek gave his effeminate loft mate a new appreciative look, “Nice.”

“Think he’s done punishing us?” Scott asked, “Or should we refuse to eat his food?”

“I think you’ll insult him if you refuse to eat it,” Derek decided, noting a few odd spices on the counter and feeling a spark of affection in his belly for his cheerful but vicious companion.

“We brought him some flashcards,” Scott stated, “We really will help him learn English.”

“Damn right you will,” Derek growled, “And don’t think _I’ve_ finished with you two, either.”

Derek snatched up the cards from Scott’s hand, and then noticed that there was more than one pack. They’d gotten word and image cards for every subject in creation. Derek picked them all up and took them to the kitchen bar, turning off Stiles’ music despite his irritable pout. He put them down and opened the first pack with household items in it.

“Sink,” Derek stated, holding up the picture.

“Zink,” Stiles repeated.

Derek stressed the S until he got it and then turned it over and spelled it out while pointing at each letter. Stiles repeated it and flipped a pancake. Then he took a sip of the coffee Stiles had made him and moaned so loudly his betas both froze in shock and gave the exit considering glances.

“This is the best fucking coffee I’ve ever had,” Derek breathed, his voice exultant.

“Seriously?” Scott asked.

“I take it back, Scott,” Derek replied, sipping the sweet, hot brew again, “You can’t have him. He’s mine.”

“Yeah, but…” Scott laughed, “Come on, it can’t be that good.”

“It’s better than sex.”

“Sex?” Stiles asked, head shooting up with a nervous but hopeful look on his face.

“Oh, sure,” Derek snorted, “That word you know. Here. Flashcards. Learn something useful.”

They went through the entire deck twice while eating. Scott and Isaac forced the food down with watering eyes and noses as it burned all the way down. Stiles didn’t even note that they did so, completely ignoring their suffering despite Isaac and Scott both staring at him in hope of forgiveness.

Stiles took the cards then and paged through them himself, considering each and repeating the words in both languages to get them to click in his mind. His voice speaking words in English was fascinating to Derek, who was starting to get an idea of what Stiles’ personality was like with each new inflection.

They spent the entire day at it, until Stiles’ eyes had bags under him and he looked beyond stressed out. He was so determined not to stop that Derek practically shoved him into bed that night. They’d only stopped a few times to eat and once for Stiles to shower. Derek had stood outside the shower in shock listening to him shut it off every few seconds. Water conservation, he guessed.

Before they curled up again Stiles pulled out one of the cards with a picture of a woman in color holding a black and white baby, the intention to show the woman was the focus. Stiles pointed to it and sounded out the word he’d practiced that day.

“Mother?”

Derek sighed, “Why do you want to meet my mother so much?”

“Mother?” Stiles asked, eyes big and beautiful as he stared up at him.

His eyes were brown with flecks of gold in them that made Derek want to fall for him. It would be so easy to take this helpless omega and make him into the perfect mate. They were both so desperate for love, affection, and family that they would melt together if allowed. Derek sighed and took the card from Stiles.

“I’ll try, okay?” Derek leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, motioning to the bed, “Go to bed. I’m going to make a phone call.”

“Phone mother?” Stiles tried, recognizing some words.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, saying the words slowly, “I am going to call my mother.”

Stiles nodded and turned to get dressed for bed. Derek paused halfway out the bedroom door and just stared. Stiles had pulled off his shirt before Derek had left and it was his first glimpse of the young man’s bare torso. He was slim with wiry muscles, strong but fast just like the best omegas were. He had a narrow line of hair moving down his chest to his belly and vanishing beneath his boxer briefs. Derek was about to leave when Stiles noticed him watching. He put his thumbs in his underwear, made eye contact with Derek, winked slowly, and shimmied the underwear down his hips.

“Bed?” Stiles suggested.

Derek swallowed, “Phone mother.”

“Yes,” Stiles nodded, then pointed to the bed, “Two.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “I’ll come to bed after I’m off the phone.”

Stiles headed for the bed after giving Derek a shy smile that bellied his earlier enthusiasm. Derek wondered how experienced he was, if he was ready for this step or if Derek should take it slow. Instead of dwelling, Derek moved into the living area and pulled out his cell phone.

“D-Derek?” Talia’s voice spoke into the phone, sounding shocked and distressed.

“Hi,” Derek started, and then hesitated. It had been _years_ since he last spoke to her. Mom didn’t sound right, so he repeated his greeting lamely, “Hi.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

He heard her sniffle on the other side of the phone, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Yeah.”

“Where are you living now?”

“Back in Beacon Hills,” Derek admitted, wincing. He worried it would bring back bad memories for her.

“With your friends from school?” She asked.

“No,” Derek replied, “Most of them have moved away and… you know. I wasn’t close to that many people in highschool.”

“But you have new friends, don’t you?” She asked, worry in her voice.

“Yeah,” Derek replied.

“A pack?”

“Yes,” Derek hesitated, “I… I’m the alpha, actually.”

“Oh!” Talia breathed, “Oh, Derek, I’m so proud of you! Was it difficult?”

Derek shifted from foot to foot, “I defeated an alpha who was on a rampage with the help of some betas here. He’d turned them and they were afraid of him. They let me become alpha since he was too messed up to turn them back to human.”

“Where were the police in all this?” She asked in alarm.

“The sheriff here is completely incompetent,” Derek sighed.

“So not much has changed,” Talia griped.

“Not really.”

“I miss you so much,” Talia blurted out.

Derek felt an ache in his chest and rubbed at it. It had been so long since he’d let himself miss his mother, telling himself over and again that he deserved to be lonely and depressed.

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Are you working? Dating? How big is your pack?” She blurted out, her tone desperate. She could probably sense his emotional withdrawal right through the phone line, but as it happened she hit on the topic that would keep him from hanging up and storming off to howl at the crescent moon in misery.

“That’s actually why I’m calling,” Derek replied, “I met someone. It was sort of a disaster, but… he’s had a hard life and he really wants a pack badly. He kind of has his heart set on meeting you.”

“I’d love that!” Talia crowed, “When can we come down?”

Derek swallowed hard, “Um…”

“Or… just me?” She asked, worry in her voice.

“No, you and dad are fine, um… Cora too… is she still living with you guys?”

“She’s in college,” Talia replied, “I can give you her new number.”

“Yeah, sure,” Derek replied, knowing he wouldn’t call her. She’d stopped speaking to him long before he’d given up on his family’s forgiveness and left. In fact, she hadn’t said two words to anyone after the funeral. Derek was surprised she was leaving the house, “She’s… doing okay?”

“Therapy can work miracles if you let it,” Talia replied softly.

Derek stared towards the bedroom door, thinking he had his own ideas of what therapy would be good for him.

“Mom, I have to go,” Derek stated softly, “I’ll come and visit you. Text me your address.”

“Derek, you-“

Derek hung up quickly, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. He had to center himself. Keep his head. He couldn’t go in there and do the things to Stiles that he wanted to do, that thinking of pack and family were making his instincts scream for. He couldn’t… shouldn’t… wouldn’t…

Derek pushed the door open slowly to find Stiles on the bed with the blankets tucked artfully around his bare waist. His moles drew Derek’s eyes to various parts of his supple anatomy, making him want to know how far down they went. The moment was ruined by the fact that he’d somehow managed to wedge his wrist into the decorative side of the headboard and was struggling valiantly to free it.

“Wow, bondage?” Derek chuckled, “Don’t you think we should wait till the sex gets dull?”

Derek stepped forward and helped him free himself with liberal use of his lubricant. Stiles sat up on the bed, laughing and shaking his head self-depreciatingly.

“Well, at least you have a sense of humor,” Derek smiled fondly, helping him wipe off his hand.

The young man babbled something partly in English but mostly in Polish that made no sense to Derek, but was clearly a joke of some kind. He laughed at his own joke and then threw his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek sobered as he realized he had an arm full of naked omega.

“Hey there,” Derek breathed.

“Hello,” Stiles replied, eyelids heavy as he lay back on the bed and stretched his arms over his head.

Derek’s eyes darted to the hair on his armpits, then to the line that headed to his belly. He had only been with women before his self-imposed vow of chastity, but like most werewolves he was an opportunistic lover. Any willing body would do when your mating pool was humans or whichever werewolf would let you mount them. Hell, why else make males receptively fertile? Derek didn’t think sex was a good idea. Not yet, when they barely knew each other and Stiles was indebted to him and his body was so firm and arched so prettily…

Derek was biting at Stiles’ lips before he quite knew what was happening, then sliding his tongue in to tease Stiles’ slick muscle. The young man tilted his head and groaned deeply, his fingers scratching lightly at Derek’s scalp. He smelled like coffee and fallen leaves, a perfect combination of modern and wild wolf. Derek grumbled low in his throat, the sounds that would make Stiles feel safe and protected. He felt goosebumps erupt across Stiles’ upper arm and the omega let out a soft croon. His hips jerked and he gasped against Derek’s mouth in excitement as his groin collided with Derek’s hip. Derek moved to cover his body, pressing his weight against Stiles’ lean body. Then Stiles’ scent changed, turning sour and acrid, and Derek pulled away from him, snorting and rubbing at his nose.

Stiles looked horrified. He scooted up to the head of the bed, putting his hands out in a pleading motion and babbled helplessly. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears as he frantically tried to calm down. Anxiety and fear. That was the scent that had hit Derek so hard. Stiles was afraid of something and as they said in the werewolf community, scent is consent. Whether he wanted to or not, Stiles had just said ‘no’, and no amount of apologizing and trying to restart the magic would get Derek’s interest back up.

“It’s okay,” Derek soothed, reaching out to rub his shoulder with one hand. He kneeled up so he could touch him with both hands, stroking his cheek and running his thumb over Stiles’ lip, “It’s okay. We don’t have to tonight. We can wait. This is a big change for both of us. Waiting is smart.”

Derek let his eyes speak for him, smiling and leaning in to nuzzle him tenderly before retreating quickly. The scent was dissipating and what was left was a sad, worried scent. Derek pulled Stiles gently into his lap and held him, kissing his temple and rubbing his back gently. When Stiles’ scent returned to his natural, bittersweet state Derek relaxed and moved them to lie down together. They lay face to face, smiling softly at each other in companionable silence. Stiles tangled their fingers together and Derek fell asleep slowly while enjoying the soft caress of his thumb across Stiles’ long fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

And now… for Stiles’ perspective.

 

For some strange reason Derek woke up the next morning full of nervous energy and a need to just pack up and _go_. He stuffed Stiles (he loved his new name!) into some of Derek’s clothes, packed up a bag full of odds and ends, grabbed some strange inflatable from the closet, and dragged Stiles out the door with just his toiletries.

Once in the car Derek drove in silence despite Stiles’ prompting him to practice words, so Stiles just sat there flipping through cards and muttering to himself. He made a few intentional mistakes to try and drag Derek out of his self-imposed silence, but the alpha didn’t respond. They stopped at a store and Stiles was again tugged in by his wrist. He was starting to wonder if he should expect wrist-dragging to be a thing in their relationship. He chuckled to himself as he visualized his muscular husband as a caveman dragging Stiles around by his wrist because he didn’t have long hair. Stiles tried to mime that out for Derek, but all he got for his troubles were uncomfortable stares from the patrons and an annoyed huff from Derek. Derek pointed to the men’s clothes department and then took off. Stiles wandered in, glanced at the size labels and gave _that_ up for a loss, and started holding stuff up to his frame until he found his size. Once he had those random numbers memorized he picked a pair of jeans, a shirt, a flannel, and a bag of socks. He doubted the sock size mattered much. He was just trying to figure out how to judge underwear size when Derek came back, glanced at the armful he had, made an exasperated sound, and dragged him back to point at the clothes again. Stiles struggled for a bit. He kept saying the same two words over and again, but while they were short words they weren’t nouns and that was all he’d really been taught. Finally Derek glanced at the labels on his clothes and grabbed another pair of jeans in a different color. He threw it into a cart he’d dragged over that had what looked like CD’s in it.

Stiles got the hint and excitedly headed for the shirts again, picking out two more t-shirts and holding them up hopefully. He _really_ wanted them both, but Derek was paying so…

Derek nodded! Stiles bounced on his toes happily and tossed them in the cart. Derek pointed to some more flannels so Stiles got two more of those. Then he was tugged to the underwear section where Derek checked his tag, huffed in frustration, shared a meaningful glance with him that seemed to mean ‘fuck fashion’, and lifted him clear off the floor by his hips to determine his weight. Stiles felt that excited flutter in his chest… and other places… but Derek was on a mission. He pulled a pack of underwear off the rack, glanced at the weight suggestions, and then tossed two packs into the cart. Finally Derek pulled Stiles over to some jackets, which confused Stiles. From what he’d looked up about this part of California it wouldn’t be cold for months. Derek grumbled about Stiles’ hesitation and picked out a jacket for him. Stiles was trying to sound out the word above the rack and had C-L-E-A-R spelled out when Derek dragged him to the register.

There the disgruntled alpha began to fume as the person ringing up went Snorlax slow. At first Stiles was more interested in the phone cards that might enable him to call his father, but Derek was getting angrier and angrier so Stiles decided a distraction was in order. He stepped in front of Derek, stretched, and then leaned back to snuggle against his chest. He pulled the alpha’s arm around his waist and made contented crooning sounds, the sort a pup satisfied with a meal provided for them would make. It wasn’t sexy, due to the nature of the sound being misused, but it would appeal to the alpha’s instincts. It worked. His arm tightened around Stiles and he buried his face in his shoulder and took a deep, long breath in. When he sighed out Stiles’ name the omega knew he’d done right. Tension dropped from the line of Derek’s shoulders and he was sure if they hadn’t been in public that the alpha would have sagged against him.

“You’re welcome, Stiles,” Derek stated softly, speaking slowly so Stiles would understand him.

Stiles smiled, turning his head to press a kiss to Derek’s temple. The line finally moved so he started forward without warning Derek, who lurched forward in surprise, releasing him and then giving him an irritated glance. Stiles laughed and started loading stuff up on the belt, ignoring his sourwolf’s grumbling.

Stiles changed into his new clothes in the bathroom, rocking the REM shirt, and headed back to the car. There Derek stuck in one of the CD’s he’d bought and instructions in Polish flowed through the car. Stiles crowed in delight, leaned over and kissed his cheek, and then eagerly accepted the book that Derek handed him while rolling his eyes. He began practicing his words as they drove, but it was about an hour before Stiles realized that they weren’t heading home or even somewhere close. Derek was taking him for a rather long drive.

Long was an underestimation. They stopped at a rest stop well into the middle of the night and Stiles hurried into the bathroom to use the toilet. When he came out he was confronted with a naked Derek (tattoo! No, wait, dat ass!) who was using the sink to wash up. Stiles felt that quiver of nervousness in his belly and swallowed hard. His father had kept him _very_ isolated while he’d grown up. He’d had a pack in the form of the police department, but a nogitsune had taken out a good portion of their pack and then his father had fallen ill, leaving him unable to work more than a security job. So Stiles had reached adulthood working his ass off at a nightshift job while going to school until he’d hit 18 and it had become legal for him to sign up for the dating sites. Then he’d booked it out of Poland so fast his father’s head was likely still spinning. However, it meant he was as virgin as they came. Derek had been his first kiss, for fuck’s sake! Now he was getting full nude shots in a public restroom and it was doing things to him. _So_ many things.

Stiles bit his lip and watched as Derek washed his privates, drying them off in the blow dryer without an ounce of shame. Stiles washed his hands while staring with just as little reserve. Watch he could do, touch was another situation entirely. Derek pulled on a shirt and fresh boxers and then motioned to the sinks and gave out his usual terse commands.

“%^ !@#$% !@$ wash $%.”

Stiles nodded and then shyly removed his clothes, knowing full well his best asset was behind him but that Derek had a full 360 view due to the mirrors. Derek leaned against the doorway, and while Stiles would have preferred he leave him to wash in private he knew no alpha would leave an omega naked in a public rest stop bathroom in the middle of the night. Stiles washed his face, pits, groin, and (soooo awkwardly) his ass. He rinsed haphazardly, nearly falling three times before deciding sitting on the sink like it was a toilet was going to happen, and finally was able to do the far-less-sexy-than-Derek dry off thing. Derek was hard. Of course he was. He was apparently eager to breed Stiles. Stiles was eager to _be_ bred, but his nerves were working against him. He wanted Derek to fuck him. He wanted to lose his virginity. He wanted a family _desperately_ , but damn it, the man was intimidating!

Stiles washed his hands again, just for good measure, and then awkwardly pulled his clothes on while watching Derek as he stared him down. Derek stopped him from putting on his jeans, carrying them out to the car instead along with his own. Once at the car Derek motioned for him to stand where he was and then pulled out the inflatable thing. It turned out it was a mattress meant to be used in a vehicle! It didn’t fit well in the stylish sports car Derek drove, but it was enough that they would have fairly comfortable and mostly even place to lie down. Derek had to put both front seats forward, but in the end the mattress only listed to one side a little bit. Derek threw a blanket down on top of it and held another in his arms. He toed off his shoes and climbed into the back seat, motioning for Stiles to join him and patting his chest.

Stiles climbed in shyly, glad he’d washed up well, and curled against Derek’s body. He was basically laying on top of him, which was made more awkward by the fact that Derek couldn’t stretch out straight in the tiny car. He was forced to lie between Derek’s legs, but the Alpha wasn’t the insecure type so he didn’t fuss about it. Instead, he tucked Stiles head against his shoulder and stroked his hair gently.

“You #$% beautiful,” Derek breathed.

Stiles felt his face heat up, “Thank you.”

Derek stiffened beneath him and Stiles smiled as it occurred to him that Derek didn’t know Stiles would be able to understand enough of that sentence to interpret his words. Stiles lifted his head and pressed their lips together.

“You beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Derek replied, eyes darkening as he stared up at Stiles.

Stiles felt a twitch in his husband’s boxers and shifted against him, rubbing his abdomen over Derek’s growing arousal. Derek groaned deeply, pulling Stiles in for a more intimate kiss. As it had the night before, their make out session quickly turned steamy. Stiles decided Derek gripping his ass hard enough to hurt was his most favorite thing in the whole world, but what completely blew his mind was when the alpha’s soft pants became more intense and he began pushing and pulling insistently at Stiles body.

“If you keep this up I’m going to come,” Stiles panted.

Derek groaned his name and flipped them over, the bed squeaking rudely as Derek rubbed his hard cock across Stiles’ own leaking member. He pulled Stiles’ underwear down and then his own, straddling his hips and bracing a hand against the side of the car. Stiles gasped as Derek’s hand wrapped around their dicks, stroking them firmly while Stiles grasped at his shoulders and shook beneath him. Derek was clearly in this for the grand finale so Stiles didn’t panic this time. They were going to jerk each other off, not jump straight to sex. _That_ he could live with! He moaned and found Derek’s nipples beneath his shirt so he could tease them. The alpha panted against his mouth and then moved down his neck to nip and lap at him while Stiles bared his neck provocatively.

Stiles wasn’t used to any but his own touch, and Derek’s calloused grip was sending fissions of fire up and down his shaft. His balls were so tight he was sure he wasn’t going to last more than a few more seconds. Each brush against his abdomen by the alpha’s strong knuckles was a reminder that this was _real_. He wanted to touch him too, but he was sure he’d just fumble and disgust the alpha, so he did his best to sound and smell as sexy as possible. His crooning must have been perfect because the alpha growled, and writhed above him, strong knees gripping Stiles’ hips.

When Derek’s growl turned possessive and a lump started to form at the base of his cock, Stiles lost all ability to hold himself back.

“S-sorry!” Stiles spat out in polish, and then spilled himself across his belly, grateful Derek had rucked up his shirt in order to gaze at his (scrawny) torso.

Derek let out a bark of approval/excitement and worked Stiles through his climax. Then he released Stiles and began to work himself, grunting and growling as he tormented his knot. Stiles sat up a bit to watch in shock, amazed at the sight of the alpha before him. He wished there were more light, but what he could see was huge and dark with need. Stiles moaned as he saw Derek’s stroking stop as he began to focus on rhythmically squeezing his knot. He was close. Stiles lifted his head, baring his neck and whining as instinct told him to submit to the powerful alpha. His legs twitched to open and Derek roared into the night, his cock erupting across Stiles body. There was no saving the shirt this time. Stiles face, neck, torso, and the mattress all took one for the team. He opened his mouth and lapped at the fluids that dripped down, moaning as the alpha’s musk enveloped him. His own cock twitched eagerly, starting to swell again at the implication that an alpha was ready to breed him. He whined and shifted on the mattress.

Derek was still coming, his cock spurting weakly now that the initial surge was over. He whined low, massaging his knot and panting through his pleasure. Stiles watched him shiver while he reached down to jerk his own cock. He was using the alphas come as lubricant, and the grumble of approval made his cock harden faster. It wouldn’t be long. The scent of sex in the car had Stiles’ excitement ratcheting up faster than the first time, especially since he was relaxed from his first orgasm. Derek slid his fingers through the mess on Stiles and shifted them about, spreading the omega’s legs. He lifted one of them up and Stiles let out a gasp as the alpha began to stroke his entrance with one slick finger. Stiles whined and clenched instinctively even though he _wanted_ it. Wanted it so, so much!

Derek let out a comforting huff and a soothing grumble, then pressed a finger into Stiles’ body. He had barely curled that one finger when pleasure lanced up the omega’s body and he screamed out a second climax. Derek let out a happy sound of approval and leaned down to find Stiles’ open mouth. He kissed him lightly, more of a caress of tongue and lips, and then moved down his body to lick him clean. Stiles lay limp and sated on the mattress while Derek’s tongue learned his body. He couldn’t muster up the worry he’d had the first night. He was too boneless from two orgasms in a row. Derek was still hard, his knot fully formed and keeping him that way for a while, but he didn’t move to rut himself against Stiles or attempt to press inside. Stiles fell asleep long before Derek’s body let him relax again, and didn’t even feel Derek roll them over so he could sleep curled against his alpha’s body as he’d initially planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was driving him crazy. The young man _wanted_ to learn English, but what was happening was a disastrous amount of fidgeting, tapping, and incoherent babbling in both languages. Stiles was clearly _bored_ and had lost the ability to focus that he’d shown the first two days. He was practically clawing the seat and armrest and Derek wanted to punch him unconscious.

Finally Derek pulled over to drag him out of the vehicle and point to a field.

“Run.”

Stiles blinked so Derek said it slower.

“Seriously?! RUN. Ruuuun until you are tired. Run or I will rip your throat out with my _teeth_.”

Dereks exaggerated snarl must have made his point because Stiles took off… shedding clothes as he went. Derek stared after him in shock for a moment and then gaped at the sight of Stiles transforming into a wolf. He ran through the field on all fours, yipping and bounding through the tall grass, taking off after anything that moved and letting out high pitched barks and howls. Derek watched him for a while before glancing around. No one had driven by in a while and the nearest house was too far away to see them. Derek knew the laws. Werewolves were scum beneath people’s shoes at best and monsters at worst. He had to be careful if they were going to change in public, but Stiles either had no idea that America was like that or had spent very little time around humans.

He was also fucking adorable. Derek took a few hesitant steps into the field and then gave into the urge and stripped while running as Stiles had. When all that remained were his socks he transformed, kicked high to toss them off his smaller feet, and let out a playful hunting howl. Stiles answered it and took off like a shot, triggering thousands of excited feelings in Derek. He chased after Stiles, who ran straight and sure rather than darting like prey would. He had no reason to try to evade. He was _fast_. Sleek and small, omegas could outdistance and alpha but not outrun them. Eventually his energy would wear out and Derek would catch up to him. Until then he paced himself while Stiles burned through the field and turned to lap the edge. Derek growled and barked, herding him away from the farmhouse. Stiles changed direction and Derek let out a yip of approval and kept after him. Stiles lapped the entire damn field before he began to slow down. Derek could hear him panting, but he wasn’t about to show any mercy. He kicked it into high gear and was soon on the omega’s heels. He growled tauntingly and put on a burst of speed, but it was ill advised. Stiles was too tired to put that spur on and tripped, toppling ass over tea kettle. Derek darted to one side and just _barely_ avoided becoming a casualty in the wreck that was Stiles Stilinski.

Derek slowed and skidded to a stop and turned to check on his husband. Stiles was flailing in a pile of limbs covered in grass, leaves, and sticks. Derek gave a few sniffs and found that Stiles was only scratched up. He wobbled to his legs, panting and grinning broadly. He gave Derek a few playful licks that the alpha returned, nipping at him playfully as the omega danced around him. They began to roughhouse happily, growling and pawing at each other while biting the air.

When Stiles was so worn out that he was lying on the ground panting Derek fetched their clothes and brought them back to him. He transformed to human and prodded the werewolf’s side until he did the same. Stiles lay on the ground in the dirt panting while Derek admired him. He wanted to stay and make out with him in the field, but it was too exposed a place to stay. He pushed Stiles’ clothes on him and dressed himself as well.

Stiles drank some water when they got to the car and spent some time playing with his tapes and books, but it wasn’t long before he was fidgeting again. Derek was starting to suspect that Stiles had a bad case of ADHD. No one should have still been awake and unable to entertain themself after so much activity without an actual condition being a part of it. Stiles was even frustrated with himself, growling and pulling at his short hair as he tried to focus with herculean effort.

“Hey,” Derek reached out and patted his leg, “It’s okay.”

Derek wasn’t sure how much Stiles really understood, but he was clearly relieved and spent some time looking out the window instead of continuing to study. He eventually drifted off and Derek got some peace and quiet for a few hours.

XXX

The drive was torture. Stiles had always found his own mind a terrible place to be, and the language barrier was making it all the more difficult. He could communicate with Derek with scent and vocal cues, but when words weren’t available some things just became complicated. Stiles was missing the ability to talk to him through the computer. When they stopped again it was at a bookstore and Stiles was achingly aware that Derek was trying to find ways to amuse him so he wasn’t driving him crazy. Stiles found a total of one book in Polish and bought it just to have something to read besides translation books. Derek dragged him to the children’s section where it was easier for Stiles to read the books, and it at least gave him something different to look at. He was about to crawl beneath a table and kill himself when Derek brought him something he’d never expected. A tablet. Stiles stared at it joyously. He’d only ever had the library computers to access, and that was when his father let him walk into town on the rare weekday after he’d been injured. The money from his early retirement meant that he could survive for a while, but he wasn’t able to spend it on nice things.

Stiles stared at it with longing while Derek motioned to it.

“Buy,” HE told him, “Do you know #$% $% $#@! %$#!?”

Stiles wasn’t sure what he was asking but he nodded furiously. He was sure that Derek as asking him about something simple like if he knew what it was or how to use it. For now he just wanted to _hold it_. He reached out with grabby hands and Derek gave him an amused look. It wasn’t charged. Stiles pouted while Derek pulled him up and dragged him to the register. The alpha paid and Stiles was tugged out the door. Once there he plugged in the tablet and waited anxiously for it to charge enough to use. Once on he put the language setting on Polish and let out a crow of delight. ENDLESS entertainment at his fingertips! He could play games! Contact his father’s friend at the station and get a message to him! He could watch shows!

However, as exciting as all that was, there was one thing Stiles wanted to do before any of it. He quickly went to the app store and downloaded a translation app. He got a nice one since Derek had apparently loaded some money on it for apps. Once it was working he spoke into it eagerly and waited while it translated.

Derek gave him a startled look and then considered the question he’d asked.

“Brown.”

Stiles smiled. Brown was a strange color to be someone’s favorite, but he figured it fit Derek.

“I guess sausage is my favorite food,” Derek considered after Stiles’ next question, “What’s yours?”

“Wild boar,” Stiles replied honestly, “I’m a great hunter.”

“That’s fantastic,” Derek smiled, “What do you like to do for fun?”

“I play games mostly, but I also like to learn a lot. I never went to school so I had to teach myself a lot of things my father didn’t find important.”

“You didn’t go to school?” Derek frowned.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, “My dad taught me from home.”

“Home school,” Derek nodded, “I heard a lot of werewolves do that in other countries.”

“Do you work?”

“Yes, at an automobile shop beneath the loft you met me in.”

“What do you do there?”

“I detail cars. I only do specialty jobs so my customers are often from outside of Lighthouse Hills.”

Stiles chuckled at the mistake in the translation program but couldn’t find a way to explain it to Derek. Instead he moved on to another question.

“Do you want me to go to college?” Stiles asked, “You seem to like books a lot and I feel stupid around you.”

Derek was silent for a while, “You aren’t stupid. I can tell because you’re picking up on English so quickly- and you’ll keep picking up on it if you don’t rely on this program for more than getting to know me. I do think you might be unknown word.”

Stiles frowned. That was a less amusing error.

“Say in a different way?” Stiles asked.

“I think you may have trouble focusing.”

“Oh,” Stiles nodded, “Yes. My dad did homeschooling for an hour a day so it didn’t hurt me much, but I always have to multitask or my brain just tortures me.”

“Do you take pharmacuticals for it?”

“No,” Stiles shook his head, “My father doesn’t believe in medicine. I wasn’t vaccinated until I had to be to come here. We lived in the woods so I rarely saw other kids anyway.”

“Did you have any friends your age?” Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head, “No. My father’s deputy visited me on his day off to play sports with me, but I mostly played by myself after my mom died.”

“Why didn’t you play with the neighborhood kids?”

Stiles shook his head, “There weren’t any. We lived in a cabin on a mountain. It was my grandmother’s cabin. I hunted and dad brought vegetables from the town below. We were the only werewolves in the area so no one let me play with their kids. There wasn’t a point in being around them. Dad only got to be a police officer because he was stubborn and was bitten instead of born. I want to talk about you!”

“Fine. What do you want to know?” Derek huffed.

“What is your mom’s name?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Why are you so obsessed with my mom?”

“What’s her name?” Stiles countered.

“Talia Hale. Why are you so obsessed with my mom?”

“I haven’t had a mother for years, or even a woman in my life. I want a mom. Why did you smell sad after talking to her? Is she okay?”

Derek sighed, “We haven’t spoken in a while. We don’t get along.”

“Why?”

Derek didn’t even have to answer him this time, he just glanced over with a look of outrage that shut Stiles right up.

“Okay, changing the subject,” Stiles decided, “I’ll ask later.”

A second glance changed Stiles’ mind about asking later. He decided on a safer topic, “You’re a lot like your friends pretended to be.”

“How’s that?”

“Straightforward, a bit closed off, but caring. Deeply caring. They said you wanted a pack desperately. That you wanted a mate to love and bring your pup into the world.”

“I never mentioned a mate to them, but I have been building a pack. It’s mostly made up of outcasts, but it works for us.”

“I guess I’m another outcast for your pack of misfits,” Stiles smiled to him, “What sort of movies do you like?”

“I don’t.”

Stiles laughed, “Yeah, that’s what they said.”

Derek was silent for a while and Stiles began to poke at his tablet to find some games to play. Derek broke the silence with a question and Stiles had to quickly toggle back to the program.

“Say again?”

“So I seem like the same person who talked to you?”

Stiles nodded, “They were _pretending_ to be _you_. They acted like you. I fell in love with _you_.”

Derek huffed in irritation, “They aren’t _that_ good of actors.”

“It was on the internet,” Stiles laughed, “They didn’t have to be.”

Stiles found a game to play and Derek _very_ quickly found him headphones to use. The remainder of the trip passed in relative peace with the occasional Q &A and long make-out sessions.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was practically vibrating with excitement when they showed up at the Hale family’s condo on the fifth floor of a building with security guards at the doors. Derek was so anxious he was nauseated, but a firm hand on the small of Stiles’ back was keeping him marching forward to face reckoning day. They got off the elevator and Stiles began to make excited little squeaks as if he couldn’t contain himself. Derek was glad for it. Stiles was the oil to his water and he needed the slick little fluttery werewolf to get himself through the day.

There was a rattle at the doorway before he even got to it and then Talia Hale flung it open with his father at her back. The two practically shoved at each other in their eagerness to get to him. Talia’s eyes were wet with unshed tears as she threw her arms around Derek and held him tightly.

“My little boy,” She breathed.

Derek was petted from the side by his father, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his mother’s back as Jethro stared into his eyes with lips tight and eyes tortured. He was a man of few words, preferring to either smack a person upside their head or pet them kindly. When Talia stepped back to caress his cheek and smile love into his eyes Derek took a deep breath and nodded.

“Mom.”

“Derek,” She sobbed, “I’ve missed you so much, baby. So, so much.”

“This is Stiles,” Derek stated firmly, stepping back to give himself space and gesturing to his excitable emotional shield.

Talia rubbed her hands together a moment as if she wanted to drag him back, but took the out without complaint and turned a dazzling smile on Stiles.

“Hello St-“ She started, but Stiles threw himself into her arms.

“Mamusia!” Stiles squealed, hanging off of her neck like a decoration.

“He doesn’t speak much English,” Derek stated.

“Mom!” Stiles whined, and sniffled as he nuzzled into her chin submissively before stepping back and baring his neck with so much hope in his eyes that it made Derek’s heart ache.

Talia’s heart fluttered enough for Derek to actually hear it, and she reached out to pet his carefully styled hair. Talia stepped into Stiles’ space after a glance at Derek for permission to touch his omega, which Derek gave with a sharp nod, and nuzzled his neck. Stiles melted against her with a happy puppy whimper and she held him tightly like she might have held Derek had he let her.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Talia spoke, rubbing her scent into his neck and shoulder, “Come inside.”

Talia stepped back, but kept a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. She drew him into herself as she walked, having made the connection that Stiles was the reason Derek was there. As such she was going to keep him close so Derek couldn’t bolt on her.

_Damn it._

Stiles, of course, was eating it up. He was practically buried in her bosom by the time they sat down, staring up at her with adoration in his eyes while he tried to make his tall height smaller to fit against her curves. Here was a young man denied any kind of access to maternal love. Derek was starting to wonder if he’d even seen a woman up close before. No wonder he preferred men if they were all he knew. Women probably seemed foreign to him, judging by the way he gave her breasts a confused look and then redirected to her face again.

“So, Derek,” Talia smiled broadly, “We’ve made all of your favorites. Steak, potatoes…”

“We’ll be eating out,” Derek stated, “Before we head back to California.”

“Come now, you don’t want a home cooked meal?” Talia spoke into Stiles’ eyes while he melted, “What do they eat in Poland, sweetheart?”

“Steak, potatoes,” Stiles mimicked back.

“I think they have about the same food here,” Derek replied, “He’s not had trouble eat-“

“It’s not the same,” Cora’s voice was soft but it practically pierced Derek’s ears, “They do the same basic ingredients of meat, root vegetables, and cheese but they prepare it differently. Lots of cabbage, too. Some of the best stews I’ve ever sampled.”

“You’ve eaten Polish food,” Derek stated by way of having _anything_ to say.

“I’ve eaten a _lot_ of foods from various countries,” Cora stated, stepping into the room and giving Derek a long look, “I’m majoring in Sociology.”

“Cora just came back from hiking across Europe,” Talia told Derek, “We’re so proud of her, and it seems you came to visit just in time. She’ll be heading out again in two weeks.”

“I’m going to Brazil next,” Cora stated, walking to the couch and sitting down a cushion away from Derek.

Stiles took one look at the way Derek stiffened and pulled himself out of Talia’s arms to plaster against Derek’s side. He put a hand through Derek’s fingers and he squeezed his hand gently, grateful for Stiles’ loyalty in the face of what he’d practically begged for. Whatever Stiles’ goals had been- the way he’d gone on about wanting a mother- his priority was still Derek.

“Sounds like you’ve got yourself quite the career started,” Derek replied, then found himself unable to continue. He wasn’t sure what a sociologist did outside of touring Europe and eating food.

“I’m planning on joining the Peace Corp,” Cora stated.

“That still a thing?” Derek asked.

“Yes,” Cora stated firmly, “Yes, that’s still a thing.”

“Okay,” Derek nodded, staring down at his knees.

“So what have you been up to?” Jethro asked from where he stood behind the loveseat Talia was sitting in. For the beta of the pack he tended to hover over Talia a lot. It was protective rather than dominating and Talia never took offense to it. Why Jethro was protective of her around Derek and his spouse was beyond him.

“I work on cars,” Derek stated plainly.

“And Stiles?” Talia asked.

“Stiles came here to be bred,” Derek stated plainly, “Heir and a spare. Once he has the spare I’m to bring his father here. Typical arranged marriage. His body is basically his dowry.”

“And when you’re done with him?” Jethro asked plainly.

Derek shrugged, “That’s up to him.”

“But your _children_?” Talia asked with wide eyes, “You didn’t think to _ask_?”

“Like I said. His body’s his dowry. The fruits of it are mine. He’s welcome in their lives, that was in his contract, but he doesn’t have to stay with me if he doesn’t want to.”

Stiles stroked along Derek’s leg with one finger and nuzzled into his side to stroke the side of his head along Derek’s chest.

“My husband,” Stiles stated softly.

How much he understood of the conversation Derek didn’t know, but it was apparently enough to get him to start showing obeisance to his alpha. Derek put up a hand and stroked his hair before pressing him firmly against his chest against his heart. His eyes stayed blank, watching his mother. Meeting her eyes. It was practically a challenge from so young an Alpha, but Talia wasn’t fool enough to rise to it. She met Derek’s eyes with the calm and serenity of an Alpha long in her place and comfortable enough to know that Derek couldn’t and wouldn’t usurp her.

“Derek,” Talia breathed, “About what happened. About your sister.”

Derek gripped Stiles’ hand tight enough to make the bones grind in his hand. He whimpered in pain but didn’t protest or pull away. Derek loosened his grip intentionally and stroked his hair again in apology.

“We don’t blame you for Laura,” Talia spoke, her voice cracking as a pained look crossed her face, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Derek’s jaw clenched and unclenched, but he didn’t respond. There was nothing to say. Laura was dead; the smell of smoke and burning flesh still lingered in his nose. The sight still haunted Cora’s eyes when he dared to glance at her upon her entrance. He still heard Cora’s screams in his nightmares, the poor young thing a mere sprite when she’d followed Derek and Laura out to the woods. Cora had been a romantic at heart and wanted to say goodbye to her sister before she ran away with her forbidden lover. Derek had been a hopeless romantic too. The Hale children were old blood and his parents had demanded that any dating done was with their permission and after having sat them down and examined both their choice and the chosen person’s family at length. Laura had chaffed under that and Derek had dated all but once, while Cora hadn’t had a single fellow pass their tests. Now he understood why they were so protective of their children’s love lives.

Derek sat in silence, still uninterested in replying even if they were waiting on it. Finally it got awkward enough that Jethro cleared his throat and straightened up.

“Cora, why don’t you and Stiles set the table for dinner?” Jethro asked.

Cora slid her hand into Stiles’ arm and stood up. Stiles slipped from Derek’s grip like silk, hand lingering a moment before letting himself be pulled away. He followed Cora and happily accepted plates in the dining area as they began to set the table. Alone with his parents in what little privacy werewolves had, Derek squared himself away for a serious fight only to have his mother slowly move from her seat to Stiles’. She approached Derek like she would a skittish animal, and frankly Derek felt like one. He’d issued challenge, but wasn’t as ready to follow up on it as he’d originally planned. He wasn’t even sure what kind of a challenge he was issuing, just that he was instinctively doing so.

Talia sat down sideways, feet tucked under her, and shifted towards him chest first. It might have looked flirtatious to those who didn’t understand werewolves, but what she was doing was wholly maternal and it broke something inside of Derek. His mother’s breast where he nursed as a pup, all fur and soft ears, while she held him and cooed his name until he learned that it wasn’t just a term of endearment but a part of her soul that she called him by. Derek’s nostrils flared. He shifted in the seat, fighting down the submissive whine he’d used around her for so long. He was an alpha now. He couldn’t do that. Couldn’t debase himself in front of Stiles and his family. Couldn’t…

Derek broke, twisting in the seat and pressing his face to her bosom, the scent of his familial pack overwhelming him after so long apart. A soft whimper escaped his throat, quickly smothered but released nonetheless. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, holding him tightly to herself as she let out a shuddering breath and bent her head to nuzzle against the top of his head.

“My boy. My beautiful little boy.”


	6. Chapter 6

After a very quiet dinner Derek assured his parents that he was too tired to watch a movie or play a game. Talia wanted to keep Derek and Stiles there in their guest bedroom but Derek barked a laugh and reminded her they were newlyweds. Talia looked unconvinced but Derek left with Stiles anyway. They checked into a hotel not far from the house and Stiles flopped down on the bed with a happy sigh before hopping up like the jittery rabbit he was and heading for the bathroom. Derek stopped him to pull him close and breathe in the scent of pack that lingered on him after his mother had been scent marking him all night.

Derek breathed it in deeply. For humans the smell of ‘mother’ was probably a turn off, but to Derek it smelled like home and pack, the very scent that told a wolf it was safe to mate. He could understand now why Stiles had been so famished for a mother. Derek blinked in surprise as he realized that he was holding Stiles tightly against himself and nuzzling his hair over and again.

“Bath,” Stiles stated, pushing at his chest gently with a soft smile.

Derek nodded. They’d been driving for three days straight and had only stopped to wash up in restrooms. Frankly, Derek’s head was starting to itch.

“May I shower with you?” Derek asked, stating it slowly so that Stiles had a chance to absorb the words.

Stiles’ face lit up, “Yes, please.”

Derek couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. Stiles was so sweet and yet he could see the humor beneath the surface. When they were finally able to communicate easily he was sure the young man would keep him in stitches. He’d probably also keep Derek on his toes with the heavy helping of sass he kept hearing from him when the young man was muttering in Polish.

Derek tugged Stiles into the room by his flannel and then slid it off of his shoulders. Stiles was staring up at him as if he had hung the stars but Derek pushed down the panic that told him that he would let him down. He caressed his cheek and leaned into his space with a smirk, nuzzling up along his jaw and nipping at his ear just to hear the soft huff of excitement. Stiles got bold and began to pull at his clothes and Derek had to stop himself from growling the word ‘finally’. They’d been doing a lot of heavy petting since that first night, but Stiles had gone shy on him whenever he’d reached for his ass. To have him pulling off Derek’s clothes was absolutely erotic.

Derek devoured Stiles’ mouth while the young man pulled at his clothes and made soft sounds of longing. Derek thought he knew what the hesitation was between them and was 100% willing to bridge the gap. He’d bought supplies just for that purpose at their last pit stop. Derek pulled Stiles’ shirt over his head and headed for his trousers, dropping to his knees to mouth over the boxer briefs that covered his erection. Stiles whimpered and Derek breathed in the scent of the delicious precome that started leaking from his tip. Derek sucked at the cotton to get to the fluids but it wasn’t enough so he pulled his underwear down and swallowed the young man’s cock down to the root. Stiles cried out and grasped at his hair, and came down his throat in seconds. Derek popped off and smiled up at him, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“Think you can do that to me?”

“Huh?” Stiles asked, eyes glazed and mouth hanging open.

Derek stood up and pulled Stiles into the shower with a light laugh. He had him pressed against the shower wall, lathering him up with firm strokes while Stiles hummed hungrily and groped him with lazy eyes. Derek pushed the body wash on Stiles who grinned like a loon while foaming up Derek’s pecks. He groped his abs and hummed in appreciation before hesitantly reaching down and stroking Derek’s dick with slick hands. Derek’s head tipped back, humming softly as he flexed his muscles just to draw Stiles’ attention back to his chest. He wanted to bury himself in the sexy omega, but that wasn’t in the cards yet. Not tonight. Tonight _Derek_ was going to be showing Stiles just how good being fucked could be; and it was going to be good. Now that he’d gotten Stiles to blow his initial load his pretty little virgin husband was going to stroke Derek’s p-spot until he came off his dick alone.

Derek turned around and got Stiles working on his back. Inevitably his hands strayed to Derek’s ass and Derek grinned broadly. Stiles made an appreciative sound as Derek flexed his glutes.

“Beautiful,” Stiles told him.

“We need to teach you new words for the bedroom,” Derek laughed, “My ass is _not_ beautiful. My ass is _sexy_. Tight. Firm.”

Derek reached back and gripped Stiles’ hand over his ass, making him squeeze and repeated the words again.

“Sexy, tight, firm,” Stiles repeated with that adorable accent of his.

“Oh, yeah,” Derek moaned, pushing back and meeting hipbones. Stiles’ cock was already half hard and Derek was eager to get him pulsing.

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles repeated, moaning deeply as he began to slide his thickening shaft between his soaped up asscheeks.

Then Stiles realized what he was doing and pulled back in alarm, spitting out a poorly pronounced apology. Derek straightened up and walked backwards, pinning Stiles to the wall with his muscular bulk. He slid down his body and then back up, listening to Stiles whimper while his cock was teased against Derek’s slick wet body. Derek looked at Stiles over his shoulder, pulling his hands up to Derek’s hips and smirking at him.

“I’m not insecure, Stiles. Well, I am, but you don’t know that word yet so let’s just say I trust you. I don’t trust easily. Don’t fuck that up. Oh, hey! My favorite word in bed. _Fuck_. Say it Stiles. Fuck.”

“Fuck,” Stiles moaned.

“Yeah, has a nice sharp ring to it, doesn’t it?” Derek asked, rotating his hips to do a stripper dance against Stiles’ beanpole body.

“Ooohhhh,” Stiles moaned, reaching around to grope his chest again. He found a nipple and hesitantly tweaked a nipple.

“Yeah,” Derek growled, sliding down and back up again. He liked the feel of Stiles’ dick between his shoulder blades so he did it again; planting his feet wide so he could look up at him before sliding back up. Stiles’ eyes were heavy lidded and his mouth was slack, “Say it again.”

“Fuck,” Stiles spat out, eyes flashing golden as Derek smirked and slid back up. He kept their eyes locked and Stiles dove in for a kiss full of teeth and low, needy growls.

Derek’s cock twitched hungrily as Stiles’ hands roamed over his abdomen. Stiles’ sounds were delicious. He was still making omega sounds, but they were hungry, needy, and full of lust. It screamed ‘mount me’ at the same time it roared ‘I will fuck you stupid’. Both applied. Derek _would_ mount and breed his tight little ass, but not until Stiles was ready. He’d give him the family he wanted and if he got his way he’d keep the gorgeous omega as well.

“Stay with me,” Derek moaned as their kiss broke, pulling Stiles’ hands down to his shaft and showing him how to touch him. Stiles’ hands groped his balls and stroked his cock firmly, making Derek’s head fall back against Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles licked his neck gently, just enough to awaken Derek’s wolf without making it bloodthirsty. Derek’s eyebrow twitched, “You little minx. Are you _teasing_ me?”

“Teasing you,” Stiles smiled against the soft flesh beneath his ear, “Want to sex you.”

“Fuck me. You want to _fuck_ me.”

“Want to fuck you,” Stiles growled.

“I want your dick in my ass. Say you want your dick in my ass.”

Stiles thought over his words and then softly repeated, “I want my dick in your ass.”

Derek moaned, loving the way he leaned on his ‘r’s and added an ‘h’ to ass. Derek couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face.

“Going to ride your pole, Pole,” Derek smirked.

“Racist,” Stiles accused him with a chuckle, “What is pole not me?”

“What is a pole besides me?” Derek corrected. Stiles repeated it, rolling his eyes dramatically, “It’s your dick, Stiles.”

“Dick Grayson,” Stiles grumbled.

“Oh, man our language barrier is ridiculous,” Derek laughed, turning around and gripping Stiles’ cock, “This is your pole. Your dick, cock, shaft, willy, weiner, penis.”

“Too much,” Stiles panted.

“My hand or the words?”

“Words,” Stiles panted and then grinned, “And hands. More hands.”

“More hands, huh?” Derek chuckled, “Let’s have a nice little vocab lesson. Dick.”

Derek gave his cock a squeeze and Stiles crooned. Derek pulled Stiles’ hands to Derek’s ass and had him grip the orbs tightly, “Ass.”

“Yes,” Stiles panted, “Good ass.”

“Nice ass. Firm ass. Fuckable ass.”

“Want to fuck your firm ass,” Stiles panted.

Derek grinned broadly and kissed him firmly before stepping back, “Get out.”

Stiles looked baffled but Derek shoved him into the water, rinsed him off, and shoved him out into the bedroom.

“Don’t finish. You understand me?” Derek asked.

“No…” Stiles made a jerking motion.

“Good. Dry off and get on the bed,” Derek tossed a towel at him and closed the door.

Once in private Derek broke out the kit he’d bought and made sure he was perfect inside and out. He slicked himself up and walked into the bedroom to find Stiles on his belly on the bed, again attempting to artfully drape himself so his ass was presented to Derek. He’d at least not gotten his arm stuck in anything this time.

“Roll over,” Derek ordered.

Stiles rolled over and Derek smirked at his cock, still standing fully erect even while the scent of anxiety poured off of him. Derek wanted to pull back but he moved forward anyway because while Stiles smelled scared he looked eager as hell. Derek would take it slow and if he thought that Stiles’ anxiety outweighed his lust he’d stop. Derek climbed onto the bed, straddling one of Stiles’ legs and nudging it until his thighs closed.

“I don’t think you understood me earlier.”

“No touch,” Stiles replied, making the sharp jerking motion again.

“Yeah, but not the fucking part,” Derek smirked, climbing higher and planting his fists on either side of Stiles’ head.

Stiles arched his neck, lips parting and longing making his eyes heavy. He wanted Derek. He wanted him desperately and he was willing to submit to him. That was all Derek needed to know to let himself reach back and line Stiles’ cock up with his hole.

“Oh. Oh!” Stiles’ eyes widened and his hand flew to Derek’s abdomen.

“No, not that,” Derek chuckled, smiling widely, “I don’t have the hips for childbirth.”

Derek straightened up and moved to fetch the bag with his supplies. He pulled out a condom and returned to Stiles, tearing it open as he knelt over his knees again. Stiles watched while panting, all scent of anxiety gone and replaced with pure lust. Derek slid the prophylactic down to the base of his cock and grinned as he climbed up his body again. When he began to push down on him Stiles whined and bared his throat even as he gripped his hips and tried to lift up to push in faster. Derek stopped dropping and let Stiles push into him instead, the omega’s eyes falling shut as he gasped for air. Stiles’ shaft was rock hard as he filled Derek’s ass.

“Tight,” Derek growled.

“Tight,” Stiles gasped.

“Hot,” Derek slid up a bit and dropped down, landing them both hard on the mattress. His eyes rolled in his head and he groaned at the fullness in his body.

“O Boże!" Stiles shouted.

Derek popped off instantly and Stiles gave him a wide eyed, horrified look.

“English or we stop,” Derek told him.

“Fuck!” Stiles shouted.

“Much better,” Derek growled, proud to see that Stiles was holding his dick at the ready for him.

Derek slid down, pulling a deep moan from Stiles even as Derek gasped. He’d managed to hit his prostate that time and he wanted more almost as badly as Stiles did. The problem was that as he began to roll his hips Stiles was biting his lips and holding back all the words his normally babbling husband tended to spit out.

“Speak, puppy,” Derek growled, “Come on. Bark!”

“Derek,” Stiles gasped.

“Words, Stiles. Talk to me.”

“Fuck… your… ass…” Stiles gasped out.

“He learns fast,” Derek growled, planting one hand on his chest and riding him like a cowboy, “Tell me to ride your dick.”

“Ride… hm?” Stiles struggled a moment and then spat it out, “Ride my dick. Fuck my dick.”

Derek grinned at him, “Remind me to pick up some sounds so I can do just that.”

“Sounds?” Stiles tapped his ear and then gasped and gripped Derek’s thighs as the man clenched his sphincter around his cock, “Fuck! Fuck! Yes!”

“That’s more like it,” Derek growled, riding him faster.

“Hot,” Stiles panted, clawing at his legs, “Need.”

“What do you need?” Derek asked.

“You. Need you. Sentence?”

“I need you,” Derek drew out slowly.

“I need you,” Stiles gasped.

“Harder,” Derek growled.

“Harder!” Stiles shouted.

Derek began to ride him faster, shoving himself down on Stiles’ cock as the young man writhed beneath him. He was gasping fast and fucking up into Derek’s body with desperate motions.

“Open your eyes,” Derek ordered.

“Open-“

“Don’t repeat me,” Derek growled, “ _Listen_ to me. Obey. I’m telling you to open your eyes. Watch me.”

Stiles pried his eyes open and stared up at Derek with an absolutely wrecked look on his face. Derek reached down with one finger to caress one of the moles on his cheek and then leaned back to rub his prostate vigorously against Stiles’ dick. He didn’t even _try_ to disguise the flood of pleasure that shot through his body. He let his own eyes flutter shut and gasped, panting and moaning while Stiles watched in awe.

“Yes,” Derek all but roared, “This is what you’re missing, Stiles. See this? Touch me.”

“Touch me,” Stiles gasped.

Derek pulled Stiles’ hand up to his cock and let him feel how his member twitched with every downward drop onto his shaft. He didn’t let him do more than touch with a loose grip, no petting. He was going to come on Stiles’ cock alone and he was going to watch the look of shock on his face when he did.

Derek let himself focus solely on his orgasm, not even bothering to stop when Stiles swore in Polish before quickly switching back to English. Derek pulled Stiles’ other hand up to his chest where the man fondled him hungrily. He pinched a nipple and Derek hissed in excitement and bucked eagerly. While Derek’s relationship track record was a literal one, he’d had a hell of a lot of fun with more than one man in his day. He’d only bottomed once because topping was more his speed, but the older man he’d been with had shown him the meaning of pleasure. When his lover was ready, he was going to do the same for Stiles, and if the young werewolf turned out to be a power top they’d find a way around it. He wanted Stiles. Just seeing him plastered to Talia’s side had been proof enough of that. He wanted him now and he wanted to keep him long after Stiles was done birthing him pups.

The very idea of Stiles sharing his bed for the rest of his life was staggering and Derek couldn’t have held back the sharp cries of pleasure if he’d tried. He’d happily bend over for Stiles. _Happily_ give up being the top, but he didn’t think he’d have to. He thought if Stiles felt what he was feeling at that moment he’d be happy to switch off or even bottom for good. Especially judging by the look of longing on his face when Derek opened his eyes.

“Do you want this?” Derek panted, blinking as sweat dripped down his brow, “Do you want me to fuck you, Stiles? Huh? Do you want to feel what I’m feeling right now? My dick in your ass?”

“Yes!” Stiles gasped, “Yes, fuck me!”

“Mm, I love it when you curse,” Derek growled, “I’m close Stiles. Do you know what ‘come’ means?”

Stiles shook his head. Derek glanced down at his member, his knot swelling and turning purple with need. The key to an alpha coming without a clasp around his knot _was_ prostate stimulation and he had a perfect rhythm going. Stiles was now so far into it that he was just lying still beneath him, panting and staring up at Derek with worshipful eyes. Derek could see his own knot pulsing and throbbing, the tip of his cock leaking a pearl of fluids that dripped down onto Derek’s stomach.

“It means this,” Derek gasped.

Derek’s entire body went still, his body clenching around Stiles’ hard cock. His jaw fell slack as he groaned and forced himself to keep moving. Prostate stimulation meant he couldn’t go still the way he would while topping. He had to keep moving, keep driving his seed out of his body by force. He worked himself over Stiles’ dick until it tore a savage cry from his lips. Sparks lit up behind his eyes and he pulled at his hair when the urge to grip himself became intolerable. He could feel the sharp pulse of pleasure from beneath his balls down to his toes and all the way up to the back of his scalp where his hair was standing on end.

He opened his eyes to look down at Stiles’ shocked face. Alpha’s came harder than betas or omegas, the only ones to form knots, and his body was made to breed and make sure his seed took above any other male werewolf of any other rank. That was why Stiles was coated in Derek’s come from the tips of his hair down to his abdomen where Derek’s seed was still dripping down on him in slow pulses.

“ _That_ ’s coming,” Derek panted.

“Mmm, coming,” Stiles moaned.

For a moment Derek thought that Stiles was just repeating him, but then his hips jerked and the tendons in his neck bulged. Stiles let out several high-pitched cries and Derek hummed in approval as the omega’s cock pulsed hard in his body. Derek worked him through it and Stiles collapsed back on the pillow to pant in relief.

“Now _that_ was sexy,” Derek purred.


	7. Chapter 7

Trigger warning for pack dynamics similar to d/s dynamics.

 

Stiles spent the next half of the day staring at Derek as if he’d hung the moon. The second half didn’t go as smoothly.

Derek’s parents invited them to spend the full moon with them and Derek ached to do so, but Stiles was young and moody. Halfway through the day they got into what Derek assumed was an argument. He had no idea what triggered it, only that Stiles was calm one second and pissed as hell the next. He stood up from the couch at his parent’s house and started shouting at Derek while gesticulating angrily. His long fingers and slim arms flew about in a rage while Derek tried not to let his own baser urges surface. After a moment his mother cleared her throat and when Derek glanced over she pointed down at the ground in a silent order: _take him down_.

Derek launched at Stiles with a roar, getting into his face and dominating him both audibly and visually with his alpha presence. Stiles backed down, staggering a few steps and staring at him with wide, shocked eyes before roaring right back and launching himself at Derek. Derek tackled him to the floor, growling low as he pinned his arms down, sat across his thighs, and laid his teeth against Stiles’ throat.

Stiles gasped and went still before arching his back and baring his neck submissively. His scent went from angry/frustrated/anxious to _lust_. Raw, unfiltered, ready-to-mate, mount-me-now LUST _._ Derek gasped, but rather than get oxygen to his brain that only made things worse because now he could taste Stiles’ arousal on the back of his tongue.

“Calm. Down,” Derek growled.

Stiles whimpered, but didn’t speak. He didn’t need to. Derek knew what was going through his mind by body language and scent. Stiles _couldn’t_ calm down. It was a full moon that night and a full moon meant a male werewolf was receptively fertile. Stiles _needed_ to be mounted and bred that night, but while Derek had been unconsciously migrating towards his family in preparation to start his own, it hadn’t truly occurred to him that they _would_ be mating that night. Now that it hit him, quite literally on the nose, he was realizing that taking Stiles for the first time while they were mad form the moon was a terrible idea. Even if he stayed mentally aware enough to draw Stiles’ pain out it might still be a traumatic experience for the nervous young man.

“I… I have to go,” Derek choked out, pulling himself upright with Stiles clutched against him like a rag doll. He was weakly holding onto Derek’s shoulders, plucking at his shirt and whining in the back of his throat. His eyes were glazed and his pupils blown, a look that had Derek’s mouth going instantly dry.

Derek felt a movement behind him that had him growling low and shifting his attention to his family where they sat on the couch. His mother was up and moving across the room, but Derek calmed when he saw that she was moving _away_ from him. She opened up a door that Derek hadn’t gone through yet.

“The spare bedroom,” She told him, “We’ll leave.”

Derek hesitated, glancing at his spaced out husband, and then nodded gratefully and headed for the room while his family hurriedly grabbed keys and jackets to leave. Cora hesitated at the door and spoke his name softly. She and Derek still had barely made eye contact and only spoken a few words so Derek went instantly still and waited despite the urgency of the situation.

“Derek… I wish you healthy and strong pups.”

“Thank you,” Derek whispered back, feeling the last knot of anxiety uncurl in his belly.

The front door shut and Derek dragged his panting lover into the bedroom, following his descent onto the bed with his own body. He whuffled and nuzzled his neck, scenting him with tongue and drawing soft moans from him. Derek didn’t shut the door. From the living room he could smell pack but the guest bedroom smelled dusty and vaguely like the perfume-free cleaning products his parents used. He needed the safe scent of pack nearby.

Derek stripped Stiles of his clothes, making low growling noises to reassure the omega of his possession and protection. Stiles panted and whimpered, thrashing slightly on the bed as Derek stroked his exposed flesh. Stiles was too far gone to really do more than roll over and lift up his hips in supplication so Derek gave in and nuzzled his face between his cheeks, breathing in his scent and lapping at his furled entrance. Stiles smelled musky and clean… and like chemicals. Derek pulled back, wrinkling his nose in surprise. Stiles hole was shiny, far more so than it should have been after one quick lick. He’d lubricated himself! Derek smiled softly. Stiles had been worried about their eminent consummation as well and sought to limit his discomfort.

Derek lifted himself up, stretching across his body and nuzzled beneath his ear.

“It’s okay,” Derek soothed, stroking his sides, “I’m going to go get some oil. We’ll need more than you put here, but you were very smart to do this. I’ll be right back.”

Derek stood to leave and Stiles whined anxiously, but he soothed him with a gentle caress to his flank before heading for the kitchen. Derek quickly found some oil, mentally promising to replace it, and hurried back into the bedroom. Stiles’ shoulders were pressed into the mattress. He was stroking his cock weakly, whining as he pressed a finger against his entrance, just tapping it and rubbing lightly. Derek bit his lip at the beautiful sight.

“So needy, aren’t you?” Derek purred, slicking up his cock before gently pulling Stiles’ hands away.

He wanted to touch him, but the time for foreplay was long past. Now, while the impending moon lowered their inhibitions, Derek needed to make sure Stiles’ body was ready to receive him in a few hours in the fullest sense of the word. He reached down with slick fingers and opened Stiles’ body fully, watching him move his hands away to grip at the sheets beneath him.

“Beautiful,” Derek breathed as his body swallowed him up. Stiles’ natural healing meant he’d barely feel the burn… for now. Derek would have to make sure they were calm enough during the moon that he didn’t knot him painfully. For now he was going to take things easy on his lover.

Derek spread his fingers, stretching Stiles’ hole while the young werewolf moaned softly. Stiles looked over his shoulder at him with heavy lidded eyes and gave him an encouraging smile. Derek felt relieved at that non-verbal agreement. Stiles was ready.

Derek gave his fingers another searching caress to pull out a soft cry of pleasure from Stiles and then pulled his fingers free. He shamelessly wiped them on the blankets and lined himself up, gripping Stiles’ hips tightly.

“Fuck me,” Stiles panted beneath him, “Tight ass.”

Derek smirked, “That better have been a description of _you_ and not _me_.”

Stiles’ eyes flashed yellow as he looked over his shoulder at Derek, “Same.”

“I can’t even tell if you’re sassing me or not,” Derek growled, “But I’m going to slap you for it anyway.”

He gave Stiles’ adorable round ass a sharp slap, drawing a yelp and a laugh from his mate, but it dissolved into a moan as Derek rubbed the bottom of his cock across Stiles’ pucker. Derek slid back and angled his cock to push into his body. Derek panted as his cockhead pressed into Stiles’ tight body. He pushed in an inch past the first muscle and stilled for a moment while Stiles’ body tensed around his shaft. When he managed to gasp a bit and control his muscles Derek pulled out a bit and then sank in deeply. He moaned low, but met too much resistance to enter him completely. He paused, rubbing Stiles’ lower back for a moment.

“I’m glad we’re doing this now,” Derek told him, voice strained from holding himself back, “If I’d done this tonight… You’re so _tight.”_

Stiles whined, and his hand moved between his legs. His arousal hadn’t abated despite the discomfort and now he was trying to distract himself so he’d relax.

“That’s it,” Derek encouraged, pulling back a bit and then sliding in to the hilt, “Oh, _yes!_ Fuck!”

Derek made himself hold still until Stiles began to shift a bit, whining for more movement. Derek groaned and slid out, staring at the erotic sight of Stiles’ hole stretched over his thick cock. It was happening. He was finally inside his gorgeous husband. _Deep_ inside of him.

The very thought triggered his knot to begin to swell and Derek moaned in protest. He didn’t want this over yet, and he wasn’t at all sure he should be knotting Stiles so close to the full moon. He pulled out, wrapping thumb and first finger around his cockhead to calm himself.

“Roll over,” Derek ordered, tapping Stiles’ hips.

Stiles flopped onto his back, eyes glazed with lust, and threw his arms up to make grabby motions at Derek. He whined in the back of his throat and Derek hummed soothingly. Then he rolled Stiles onto his side, closing his legs when he tried to spread his thighs again. Derek poured more oil on himself and laid down in front of Stiles. He pulled the omega’s leg over his hip, fumbled with his throbbing dick a moment, and then slid into him again. Stiles let out a pained whine, but quickly forgot his discomfort in the place of pleasure as Derek’s hips began to shift fast. He was only entering him halfway from this position, and it was clearly stroking his p-spot perfectly if Stiles’ slack-jawed, sex crazed face was anything to go by. Stiles’ hot breath hit Derek’s chin as the omega clung to him, hands moving over Derek’s chest, shoulders, and arms as if he couldn’t get enough of him. Derek was wild for Stiles. He gripped his thigh and hip and thrust into him fast and hard. He was determined to bring the sexy young man off, even if he had to hold himself at bay to make sure his first experience was a good one.

He needn’t have worried. Stiles’ cock was trapped between their sweat drenched bodies, rubbing against Derek’s abs and his own thigh and soft tummy. He licked at Derek’s jaw and then let out a low whine before his hole clenched around Derek’s cock. Derek swore, gasping in agony as his knot pulsed in anticipation but no pressure reached it. Stiles’ hot seed pulsed between them, slicking up their stomachs and teasing Derek’s nose with the scent of his release. Derek’s head ached with the pressure building in his body from all the blood being detoured to his cock and knot, but since he hadn’t pushed in fully he wasn’t able to climax. He held himself a moment, just letting himself bask in the heat of Stiles’ slowly relaxing body, and then slid free. A glance down showed his cock hard and heavy with his knot a raging purple. He touched it with one finger and felt it pulsing angrily, but he was determined. No knotting Stiles. No coming. Not yet. He wanted this omega to be full of his pups, which meant saving his most viable seed for the full moon.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, reaching down with an anxious look.

Derek caught his wrist before his hand could wrap around Derek’s knot, but just the graze of his fingers had him hissing and his cock jumping eagerly.

“Not yet. Soon.”

“Soon?” Stiles frowned, confused.

“Full moon,” Derek whispered.

“Moon,” Stiles nodded, then pulled his wrist free to lay his hand over his abdomen, “Your baby.”

“Yessss,” Derek breathed, staggering back and taking several gulps of air, “Yes, soon.”

Derek pulled at his hair, trying to use pain to ground himself. When that failed he dug his fingernails into his opposite forearm. He was still aching in longing, his cock distractingly hard. Stiles moved from the bed and walked up to Derek with a saunter in his hips that showed how proud he was to have the alpha completely undone.

“Derek,” Stiles breathed, “Soon.”

Stiles swanned past him, giving him a flirtatious look over his shoulder along with a sassy wink, and Derek gaped after him as he made his sticky way to the bathroom.

“I’m going to die,” Derek wheezed, his lungs feeling tight with his anxious need, “I’m going to die from a lack of blood to my brain. My tombstone will read ‘blue balls’. Or is it purple knot?”

Derek stared down at the throbbing organ that was still furious with him for denying it the tight clench of Stiles’ climaxing body. He felt like either apologizing to it or punching it. With that unhealthy thought in his mind Derek headed to the bathroom as well, figuring his mate could tolerate him turning the water to cold for a bit. The squawk of protest belied his theory, but the little shit vacated the shower fast enough that Derek only felt a tiny bit guilty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for extra trigger warning not in the tags. 
> 
> A/N In order to thank those of you who have graciously donated to my surgery fund I have un-abandoned this story for you. Thank you so much. I'm still not at my goal, but I've at least got hope that I'll get what I need someday.

Derek had a firm grip on Stiles’ arm as he pulled him downstairs to meet his family where they were waiting for the moon to rise. They all stood in a small group, chatting casually as they stood naked together. When Stiles staggered up with Derek he smiled eagerly at them and was welcomed into a warm embrace by Derek’s mother.

She smelled like maple syrup and it made Stiles absolutely _melt_. He sank against her and she stroked his cheek lovingly while talking casually with Derek. He picked up a few words he knew like ‘pups’ and ‘marriage’ but she spoke with a different tone than Derek did so he was having more trouble following her. He heard Derek loud and clear when he responded to her, though.

“He’s going to look amazing pregnant,” Derek stated.

Stiles preened, hand stroking over his abdomen, and Derek’s eyes went wide as his eyes and nostrils flared. Talia made a soft crooning sound and pressed a kiss to his forehead, but a moment later a shiver went through all of them and their eyes moved towards the horizon. The moon was rising and New York City was theirs as the mundane world hid themselves away. Stiles wasn’t sure how things went in America, but in a large city in Poland there wasn’t enough room in the park areas for the entire werewolf population to exercise their naturally territorial ways so the human population would vacate the streets to give the wilder side of their city the space they needed to stretch their legs.

And fur, apparently.

Talia released her tight grip on Stiles and stepped back, and to the young werewolf’s shock she transformed into a _full wolf._ A glance around him showed the entire pack transforming into full wolves as well. Stiles cheered at the sight, amazed at his new family’s abilities. Even amongst born werewolves this was a rare talent. Stiles’ father couldn’t do it so Stiles had assumed that Derek was the only one in his family who was capable as well.

Stiles stepped back, staring at the blue eyed, black furred wolf that was his husband. He was larger than his last transformation, bolstered by the full moon’s power. He was somewhere between wolf and pony and Stiles was in awe of him. Stiles could feel the change washing over his own body, the shiver of desire that flooded him as his alpha moved with predatory and possessive stance. Stiles, as usual, had no difficulty reading Derek’s wolf despite their language barrier. And Derek’s wolf wanted him to _run_. However, he knew they were in a city which meant the ‘forest’ was made of cement and metal, not wood and dirt. Four legs would give him no advantage so Stiles shifted only to his first form and gave Derek a saucy wink.

[](http://i66.tinypic.com/2rxi1bk.jpg) 

Stiles’ claws and teeth were out, his eyebrows had become a unibrow and a light dusting of facial hair had spread across his chin and upper lips. He flexed his claws, took in a deep breath, grinned from ear to ear, and burst into a sprint. Derek was after him in an instant, snarling and nipping at his heels. Stiles let out a slightly hysterical giggle and put on a faster burst of speed. His husband wanted to play predator and prey? Stiles could play. He had run through forests made of wood and leaf all his life, dirt and sharp stones beneath his bare feet; this pretty sidewalk with its bits of litter were _nothing_ to the snow covered mountain he’d survived growing up. And Derek didn’t chill him the way the ice and wind did. Derek made him _burn_.

Stiles let out a happy whoop, turned down an alley, leaped up to grab a fire escape ladder, and pulled him up hand over hand until his feet reached the ladder. He just barely got his foot out of the way in time before Derek’s teeth clashed on air. Stiles laughed again and took to the roofs in leaps and bounds. Derek growled and paced on the ground below, staring up at him while waiting for him to decide where he was going. Stiles sniffed the air and then took off, running the length of the building and leaping for the next. His strong hearing caught Derek running along the sidewalk. He’d find a way up eventually, but until then Stiles was going to taunt him with his pheromone soaked, semen-and-oil-lubbed, evasive body.

Derek howled and the sound hit Stiles’ core muscles, causing them to clench and making him nearly fumble his landing as he leaped from one roof to another. He was only a few stories up, but he’d regret the fall if it happened. Derek was scaring him down and it was working. Stiles couldn’t stop his physical reactions to his sleek, beautiful, powerful husband. Already he was achingly hard despite being thoroughly satisfied only a few hours earlier. If werewolves went into heat he would be there. He was gagging for it, wild and aching, his knees shaking as Derek howled again. For a moment he let himself indulge, dropping on his hands and knees, and presenting his ass with a low moan. He brushed a hand off on his thigh and stroked his aching cock for a moment while he panted in longing. When the pressure was lower he stood up, took a few steadying breaths, pulled at his hair, and steadied himself for another jump.

He barely made it. Derek didn’t howl this time; it was just Stiles’ own awkwardness that made him stumble like a fool. Beneath him Derek snorted and let out a whuffling laugh. Then he took off running in a completely different direction. Stiles stood on the top of the roof staring down at him in confusion.

“Hello?” Stiles tried.

Derek answered in the distance. A long, deep howl that sent the hairs all over Stiles’ body on instant alert. Stiles threw his head back and howled, his higher pitched and with a distinctly needy sound that he’d never heard himself make before.

_Mate me. Breed me. Fill me with your pups._

Stiles shivered and whimpered, his body aching for Derek in ways he’d had no idea anyone could need. His urge to submit was becoming more intense and now it was Derek who was teasing _him_. He wanted. He’d never wanted so desperately in his life. Now it was Stiles doing the chasing, because the urge to present his ass to his alpha was far greater than the fun he’d been having. Stiles ran for the next fire escape, but before he could manage it Derek was there, growling as he stalked up to him with his tail erect and his eyes flashing red.

Stiles whined, and dropped to his knees while Derek circled him. The rooftop cut into his knees but Stiles’ body was made to take abuse and keep going. He didn’t hesitate to fall forward onto his hands and present. Derek circled him, sniffing and giving him the occasional lick while Stiles whined and shifted about in longing. Finally Derek’s muzzle reached his bum and Stiles held his breath in excitement as Derek’s mouth carefully took the handle of the plug meant to keep him open and gently pulled it free.

Stiles gasped at the empty feel and eagerly spread his thighs a bit, but he needn’t have bothered. Derek didn’t transform back. He mounted Stiles _as a wolf_ , sharp clawed paws pressed to Stiles’ shoulder blades. Stiles huffed at the sudden weight and sank down a bit before pushing up. Okay. If Derek wanted to breed him savagely he was fucking game. Stiles let out a low groan as Derek’s dripping cock slid along his ass, the ‘wolf’s hips pistoning as he sought entrance.

“Derek,” Stiles whined, lifting his hips higher.

Derek’s cock found his entrance and he pushed home in one firm thrust, drawing an anguished cry from Stiles, but a moment later the pain vanished. Derek had let himself turn to his more savage state so he didn’t have to hold himself back during the full moon, but that meant that he could extend his conscious efforts to drawing out Stiles’ pain instead!

“You’re so good to me,” Stiles panted, pushing back eagerly now that he knew it wouldn’t hurt.

Derek shifted, fur padded elbows landing on Stiles’ shoulders as he draped himself over his mate. His soft underbelly caressed Stiles’ lower back as the alpha began to rut into him eagerly. Stiles moaned as every stroke of the alphas thick cock rubbed against his pleasure center, igniting the bundle of nerves that made the backs of his eyelids flash like fireworks. He was gone in an instant. All that mattered was the alpha filling his body. He could feel the ache in his abdomen that meant his receptive body was opening up. Soon he’d be ready and Derek’s seed would have a home to take root in. Stiles panted and pushed back harder, hips meeting soft fur as Derek’s stiff rod pushed into him aggressively.

“Yes,” Stiles moaned utilizing what little English he knew, “Derek!”

Derek growled above him, teeth working along Stiles’ neck and shoulder to tease him with their raw, sharp power. Derek’s way of reminding him that he was alpha and would provide for the cubs he’d fill Stiles’ belly with. Stiles whined submissively, turning his head to bare his neck more for the alpha. A sharp pain shot through his abdomen and he yelped as the entrance to his womb, which remained closed most of the time, opened deep inside his body, ready for breeding and at his highest fertility during the full moon.

_I accept. I open for you. Mate me._

Derek threw his head back and howled as his knot thickened and began to slap against Stiles’ ass cheeks. It was huge and Stiles both feared and wanted it. He cried out, pushing back harder, and with a loud _squish_ of lubricant and soft flesh he felt it pop through the outer ring of muscles, locking their bodies together. Derek let out an excited yip at his success and began to roll his hips, stimulating himself inside of Stiles’ tight body.

Stiles’ eyes rolled in his head. The pain was dulled by Derek’s abilities, but he could feel the pressure and the way Derek filled him past normal capacity. He opened his mouth and panted, letting himself fall forward onto his elbows. He scratched at the rooftop and whined, his muscles clenching as he instinctively tried to force the intrusion out. Derek’s cockhead was sliding against Stiles’ mating slit deep inside of his body and it was driving him wild. He’d had no idea that there was _another_ way to feel good during sex, but Derek was clearly going to teach him every single method. Stiles was swearing in Polish and English, one hand planted flat to give him the leverage he needed to push back.

The head of Derek’s cock slid into his mating slit and bumped what served as a cervix in Stiles’ masculine body. He hissed at the dull ache it caused, but at that moment Derek stilled and Stiles gasped as he pulsed hot and hard inside Stiles’ body.

“Yes!” Stiles cheered, fist pumping the air, “Yes! Fill me!”

Derek panted, groaned deeply, and then shifted back to his first form so he could grasp Stiles’ cock in one hand.

“You still speaking Polish?” Derek panted, “I thought I told you to use English in bed.”

Derek gave his cock a teasing squeeze.

“Fuck!” Stiles declared, “Not bed! Please! Please!”

“Do you want to come for me?”

“Yes!”

“Say it.”

“I-I want to come in you!”

“ _For_ me.”

“For you! I want to come for you! Fuck mean!”

“Oh, I’m mean, am I?”

“Yes!”

Derek rolled his hips, his knot rubbing Stiles in the oh-so-perfect way that had him moaning and all but drooling on himself as pleasure lanced through his body.

“Derek! Derek! Derek!” Stiles wailed, pushing back and trying to grind his ass against Derek’s crotch.

“Tell me you want me to fill you up,” Derek growled, his voice so deep Stiles could feel it rumbling along the length of his pulsating member.

“I want you… to fill… me up…” Stiles panted.

Derek rolled his hips and Stiles moaned in relief. He couldn’t believe he was going to come again, but Derek was triggering something feral in him that _needed_ to be filled. The best way to get filled was clenching Derek’s organ inside his body and every movement was bringing him closer to doing so without an ounce of control.

“Derek, Derek, Derek,” Stiles panted, chanting his name and meaning every syllable. His mate was driving him _insane._

Derek growled low and gave his wrist a twist and Stiles’ cock pulsed onto the ground beneath him. He let out a sharp cry as his ass milked Derek’s knot and the alpha moaned long and low. Stiles whined as his stomach ached from the amount of semen sloshing in his womb and spilling out into his bowels. Derek reached up and caressed his distended belly and crooned.

“You already look pregnant. You’ll be so handsome all full of my pups, won’t you?”

“Your pups,” Stiles whined, arching his neck.

Derek leaned forward and mouthed along his neck, suckling him and biting gently. They’d be stuck together for a while and now that the haze of lust was passing Stiles was finding the position uncomfortable to say the least.

“Owww,” Stiles groaned.

Derek braced his hand on the ground and the other around Stiles’ waist to keep him from shifting away. He pulled him up and very slowly rearranged their limbs so Stiles was sitting in his lap with his legs on either side of Derek’s.

“You ow?” Stiles worried.

“I’m fine,” Derek replied, “My ass can handle a few stones.”

“Hm, stones in ass,” Stiles chuckled.

Derek chortled, “You’re probably hilarious in a language you’re fluent in.”

“Very funny me,” Stiles agreed with a nod.

Derek nuzzled his husband’s neck fondly, smiling against his shoulder. It was a good twenty minutes before his knot went down, and then he switched back to wolf to clean his mate up a bit. Stiles transformed as well then, yipping happily as they cavorted together. He showed him how he’d gotten up to the rooftop and they spent the rest of the night running with Derek’s family. Stiles’ high howls echoed in the night and Derek listened intently to each one to memorize the sound of his mate’s voice.

When morning approached and the moon set the pack met back at the apartment complex, tiredly dressed, and staggered up to the Hale condo. There they collapsed on Talia and Jethro’s large bed, curling into each other as tightly as possible to all fit together. Talia was sprawled out on top of Jethro and Stiles was spooned with Derek, his hand clasping Talia’s. Cora was the last to climb into the bed and she wrapped her arms around Derek and nuzzled against the back of his head with a small whimper.

Derek whined in return and reached back to cup the back of her head, pulling her closer. They whispered each other’s names at the same time and Derek felt her smile against his scalp. Stiles reached around Derek and stroked her hip tenderly, murmuring some smattering of English words and Derek’s name. Derek fell asleep to the sound of his family’s heartbeats and slow breathing, the scent of love and pack surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may consider the content of this chapter to be bestiality. I do not because bestiality is justifiably a crime due to the animal’s incapability to consent. All parties involved are intelligent, sentient beings capable of consent. I have not tagged it as bestiality due to that fact, but I wished to make sure not to trigger anyone who has a different point of view.


	9. Chapter 9

They’d stayed for two weeks, far longer than he’d expected to, and ended up leaving the day Cora left because Derek figured they’d only have to say goodbye to their kids once rather than twice. Stiles had been in absolute heaven the entire time they’d been there, especially once he realized Derek wasn’t planning on checking back into the hotel. Talia had apparently taken some vacation time from the office so she could spend time with her kids before they left. Stiles and Talia had spent their days cooking while Derek and Jethro spent the time working in Jethro’s shop. In the evening he came home to a new and original meal created by his husband and mother, which became a strange sort of Polish-Italian fusion.

Stiles cried when Derek packed them up to leave. He wasn’t angry, which Derek had worried about, and a quick explanation let him know that they _weren’t_ permanently moving to New York but would visit again. Derek held his hand all the way out of the city until he was finally accepting of the situation.

It was another long, annoying trip back and Derek was _far_ too relieved to get home and find their pack waiting for them. He’d let them know in advance that they were showing up so they’d gotten a welcome home party together. Derek thought they were trying to avoid Stiles cooking again, and their subsequent poisoning by the vengeful ‘wolf. Stiles still hadn’t forgiven them, but he was distracted by Deaton’s presence at the party and his stilting request for an examination.

Derek made himself stay at the party while Deaton went to Derek’s bedroom with Stiles. He even refrained from listening in. He wanted to hear it from Stiles. However, the words never came out of his lips. Stiles left their bedchamber with a hand on his belly and an excited squeal cutting the ears of the wolves around him. He threw himself into Derek’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, and kissed him violently enough to cut his lips.

“We’re going to be parents!” Derek howled, bouncing Stiles in his arms.

The cheer went up and they were surrounded by happy pack, petting and nuzzling them happily. Derek took it to the plush rug where they curled up into a pack pile, hands rubbing Stiles’ belly. It started him up and Derek wasn’t the least bit jealous when Stiles’ erection made itself known while Scott was snuggling up to him. It was compulsory, not a reaction to actual desire. Stiles turned from Scott immediately and pressed against Derek with heat flashing in his eyes.

Derek let out a deep growl and rolled them over, mouthing Stiles’ neck as he arched for him. The humans were less than comfortable and started hurrying out as Derek and Stiles began pulling off clothes. Derek gripped Stiles thighs and hauled them over his head, burying his face in Stiles’ ass. He suckled and licked, fucking into Stiles’ body with his tongue while the omega cried out in pleasure. His leg was twitching, heel thumping against Derek’s back. He slobbered liberally against Stiles’ hole until he couldn’t wait any more, then he climbed his body and thrust his cock into his open, pliant mouth. Stiles gagged around his dick, but gripped his ass to encourage him further. Once Derek’s shaft was thoroughly saturated he moved back, positioned himself between Stiles’ thighs while the eager young werewolf hauled his legs up.

“Fuck me hard,” Stiles growled in the pause while Derek was lining himself up.

Derek surged forward and Stiles’ head hit the floor. The provoked alpha rutted into his mate with strong thrusts. His mate was pregnant, sired by him, full of his cubs.

_Mine!_

Derek through his head back and howled as he spilled himself inside Stiles’ body. Around him the scent of arousal was permeating his loft. Isaac and Scott were mauling each other while rutting frantically. Jackson had Lydia thrown over the table, clawing his back as he pounded into her while watching them with a vicious leer on her face. Boyd was pinned to the floor by Erica and she was doing something to him that Derek was determined to block out of his mind forever.

Derek’s head stopped spinning and he pulled free of his mate, dropping his head as he pulled his wolf features back in and swallowed his lover down. Stiles moaned softly while stroking his hair and thrusting up into his mouth. When he came it was almost lethargic. He groaned and trembled through his orgasm, moaning softly as his body came down from it’s high to leave him lax on the floor. Derek kneeled up, smiling softly as he studied his mate’s features. Beard burn was healing across his face and the love bites he’d left on his neck were fading. Stiles smiled up at him, eyes filled with tenderness and lips swollen from their hungry kisses.

“Papa,” Stiles purred, running his hand across his abdomen, “My alpha.”

“Yes,” Derek breathed, “Yours.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Tatuś,” Stiles spoke into tablet, smiling broadly.

He hadn’t expected to see his father’s face for a year or more, but here he was. Staring back at him from one of the deputy’s laptops. His father had been happy to live without even electricity, but the men who had been in his employ for so many years weren’t as stoic. They were happy to have high speed internet and a skype account.

“What the hell are you doing?” His father asked [in Polish].

“I’m making things better for us,” Stiles replied.

“Come _home_ , son,” Jan pleaded.

“I can’t do that, daddy,” Stiles argued, “I have a husband now.”

“Oh sweet baby Jesus,” Jan leaned back and rubbed at his face, “They told me there was a website, but…”

“He’s an alpha. His name is Derek and he’s _amazing,_ dad.”

“You need to call this off and come home _now_ , M-“

“I’m pregnant,” Stiles cut him off, “And it’s Stiles now. It’s my American name.”

“What?” Jan asked, eyes horrified.

“Stiles. It’s short for-“

“I KNOW OUR LAST NAME!” Jan shouted, “Damn it, I mean you being… _that_.”

“Even if I wasn’t, I’ve got a contract. I have a second baby and he brings you _here_. You could have a better life.”

“I have a life here!” Jan replied, voice choked.

“A _miserable_ life,” Stiles pointed out, “You’re going to lose the homestead, Dad. Derek has land and a pack. You can start over here.”

“I want my _son_ back!”

“Well, what you’re getting are grandkids,” Stiles stated firmly, “So put on a cheerful face and let’s make nice while we can. How are you eating?”

They chatted for a while, his father having fought down his tears, and the man made one last plea for his return before Stiles signed off.

“I love you! Bye!” Stiles stated quickly, and ended the connection.

Derek was washing dishes by the sink and he walked over to sit beside him.

“He didn’t know what you were doing?” Derek asked softly.

Stiles gave him a startled look and responded in English, “You know what I say?”

“We spent _days_ in a car together with a translation tape playing. I understand Polish. I think I dream in it now.”

“So you and I could be communicating more?!” Stiles asked in Polish, but Derek smacked him upside the head.

“Use English! You have citizenship tests to pass, dumbass.”

Stiles’ English really was coming along nicely. He was just as intelligent as Derek had always thought, and slowly his story was creeping out of him as well. His father had been the Sherriff and the only werewolf in town after his pack dispursed when Jan’s wife died while Stiles was ten. While Jan had been the alpha, his wife had been the heart of the pack and her absence had destroyed it, especially after Jan started drinking. His drinking kept up until his liver couldn’t anymore. He was living on borrowed time, having resigned from the force to undergo treatment. The severance package was being sucked up with medical bills, despite the fact the man had refused treatment his whole life. He was only accepting it now because Stiles had fallen apart at the thought of his father dying so young.

With Stiles being ostracized in the village his father was Sherriff of, and his father being a miserable loner, he’d ended up being almost completely isolated. He had a basic knowledge of literature and mathematics, all the things he needed to get his degree for school, but lacked things like English and Sex Ed. He’d apparently done his own research on the latter before coming to America, but he’d depended on immersion to learn the language.

Every day after work Stiles and Derek would eat dinner while reviewing History and Geography. After dinner Derek would relax while Isaac and Scott came over to do their homework while talking through bits of their lessons with Stiles to bring him up to snuff on other aspects of American culture. Stiles went to bed tired and frustrated most nights, but Derek could see him improving.

Their love life, on the other hand, was blossoming. Stiles was a budding romantic, eager to present him with well cooked meals and a snuggle when he returned from work. He wanted to know about Derek’s day and Derek asked about his recipes. Stiles was also doing all the shopping now, which got him out of the house and gave him more room to socialize. When he had free time Derek encouraged him to go to more than the library, but so far the young man’s interest was books, books, and more books.

Until Scott brought over video games.

It turned out Stiles’ education hadn’t been the only thing to suffer from his father’s drinking and social disparity. He’d also not usually had electric, which meant the more mindless versions of teenage entertainment hadn’t been available to him. Scott and Isaac brought over a couple of systems they rarely used anymore and Stiles was instantly hooked. He could be found most days on the floor, cross legged and completely absorbed in his games. One thing Derek didn’t complain about was that the chores started suffering. Stiles needed to have some fun in life before the baby was born. Derek wasn’t going to deny him.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks turned to months and Derek came home to find Stiles in nothing but an apron with his belly bulging out. His scent had been slowly changing, but visual confirmation of his seed having taken root was absolutely erotic. Stiles’ small chest had a firm knot behind each nipple where milk glands were swelling in preparation for their pups. As Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist to press hands firmly to his firm abdomen he felt a flutter beneath each digit.

“How many?” Derek asked softly, “How many heartbeats do you hear, my sweet?”

Derek dragged his tongue up the side of Stiles’ neck and he shivered while tilting his head to present his throat to his mate.

“Mmm, two,” Stiles breathed, moving Derek’s hands to two spots on his belly, “Here and here. Your pups in my belly.”

Derek’s breath caught in his throat. Stiles’ accent flowed over his ears like silk. His words were so practiced and carefully spoken, but beneath them flowed a hum of sensuality. He was sex personified like this, turning slightly to offer a wooden spoon with a bit of their meal on the tip. Derek mouthed it and hummed in appreciation as the spice slid over his tongue, only aided by the taste of the wooden spoon.

“You are magnificent,” Stiles breathed, turning to press close. His belly bumped into Derek’s and the alpha’s abdomen tightened.

“You are… just…” Derek shook his head, at a loss for words.

Stiles had become his entire world. His future. His family. Derek couldn’t express that with words so he slowly knelt down, eyes locked to Stiles’ own. Stiles ran his fingers over his swollen belly, fingers idly playing with the fringe of the apron as he smiled down at Derek.

“What are you doing?” He asked, eyebrow rising suggestively.

“I think you know,” Derek replied, reaching back to curve his hands over Stiles’ full ass.

Derek’s hands kept moving until he reached the tie for Stiles’ apron. He pulled it free and the fabric went from taut over his belly to loose and hanging. Derek slowly bunched it up, raising it to reveal Stiles’ full belly and the soft organs beneath. Stiles lifted it the rest of the way off and dropped it to the floor. Derek smiled up at his beautiful mate and slowly stroked his stomach, sides, and hips. He leaned forward to press his lips to his gravid belly and watched the smile spread on his lover’s face. Stiles had the broadest smile, framed by a few cute moles on one side of his face. His eyes danced as Derek kissed his way down. When he reached his cock it was twitching slightly and ready for Derek’s attention.

Derek leaned in and nuzzled his face against Stiles’ groin, feeling his cock twitch against his cheek and begin to firm up. Derek smiled as the thickening member bobbed and then tapped his cheek as if insisting it wanted more. Derek chuckled and Stiles waggled his eyebrows.

“You like?” Stiles asked.

“I do,” Derek replied, turning his head and lapping at the side of his growing shaft.

Stiles hummed in desire and Derek leaned back to take him fully into his mouth, slurping him down with a happy sound. Stiles gasped, head tossing back, and then he reached back to carefully click off the stovetop.

“You are a distraction,” Stiles breathed.

“You like it,” Derek murmured, pulling off to speak and then kissing the tip of his cock, “Let me suck you off.”

“Yeah, like I’d _stop_ you,” Stiles huffed.

Derek smiled and sucked him down again, slurping shamelessly as he wrapped his hand around the base of Stiles’ cock so he could work his whole shaft. Derek bobbed his head when Stiles was hard enough, working him fast while sucking hard. He kept his teeth tucked behind his lips and rubbed the head hotly against his tongue. Stiles panted and groaned, planting his hands back on the counter and rocking his hips forward. With his hand protecting him from gagging, Derek let him fuck into his mouth with impunity. His forehead bumped the bottom of Stiles’ belly with each thrust in and it was glorious. His lover moaned and groaned in pleasure as Derek fondled his balls with his free hand.

“D-Derek,” Stiles gasped.

Derek hummed, feeling that subtle swelling that meant impending orgasm. He could already taste the bitter, salty tang of his pre-ejaculate on his tongue and he wanted nothing more than to swallow down his seed. He tilted his head to add a twist to his blowjob and Stiles came with an uninhibited cry, his dick pulsing as he filled Derek’s mouth. He continued to let out soft sounds of pleasure as Derek worked him through his release, moaning as Stiles pulled at his hair with those sinfully long fingers.

Derek slid off of his cock with a happy breath, “Beautiful.”

“Mm, so good,” Stiles sighed, “Now can I finish the cooking?”

“What, and leave me unsatisfied?” Derek asked, judging him with his eyebrows.

Stiles gave him an insulted look, “I would _never_!”

“Good,” Derek smiled, slowly rising to his feet, “Then you’ll have no trouble fingering yourself open while I watch.”

“No trouble at all,” Stiles smirked. He left his cooking to head for their bedroom, climbing up on the bed on all fours.

Derek followed behind, closing the door and leaning back against it. He smiled as Stiles reached for the lubricant and showed off his bum for Derek.

“You like?” Stiles asked cheerfully.

“I _love_ ,” Derek replied, eyes smoldering as he stared at his lover’s beautiful body on display for him.

Stiles’ fingers slid over his pucker, teasing himself before breeching his own body. He groaned as one digit slid inside and began to work it slowly in and out. Stiles hummed while Derek opened up his pants and reached inside to relieve some of the pressure on his aching cock. Stiles moved quickly to two fingers, his little prick hanging down as low as his belly. Derek couldn’t wait to touch it while he fucked him.

Stiles hummed happily as he worked a third in, twisting it and moaning a bit as he found his prostate, but the angle wasn’t enough to really get him worked up. Derek approached the bed with fire in his eyes and his heavy member pointing the way. Stiles was gorgeous and Derek couldn’t stay away from him. He kneeled up on the bed and stroked along one thigh, tracing the moles with one finger. Stiles arched his back and looked back at him with a flirtatious grin.

“You going to do something with that?” He asked, nodding to Derek’s erection.

“I will,” Derek smiled, “When you roll over.”

“It’s easier like this,” Stiles replied, wiggling his ass.

“I know,” Derek replied, “But I want to see your eyes when I bury myself in you.”

“Kinky,” Stiles smirked.

“No,” Derek frowned, “That’s _romantic_. Who taught you the word _kinky_?”

“Scott,” Stiles snickered.

“I’m going to punish him.”

“Now _that’s_ kinky,” Stiles chuckled.

Derek would have argued, but Stiles took that moment to pull his fingers from his ass and roll over, running his other hand over his belly.

“Come here, future papa,” Stiles smiled, rubbing his belly in circles, “Come hold me.”

Derek couldn’t even begin to contain the wanton moan that was pulled from him at those words. He scrambled forward and gently lifted Stiles’ hips up off the bed. Stiles spread himself for Derek with both hand and a leer on his face. Derek sank into him with a slow push while humming in appreciation. Stiles moved his hands to his belly and laid there with a pleased smile on his face as Derek slowly moved in and out of his body. Stiles swallowed him up while sighing happily. He seemed to love being filled and would just lie there and enjoy it even if he were satisfied. Derek made love to him slowly, moaning softly as his achingly hard shaft slid in and out of Stiles’ tight, hot body. He could do this for hours, but Stiles would become uncomfortable in time with all the pressure on his body, so Derek eventually began to speed up. His hips and balls slapped Stiles’ ass, the sound filling their bedroom as Stiles hummed in approval and lazily stroked his body just to enjoy the feel.

“So gorgeous,” Derek breathed, and then buried himself deep inside if Stiles just before his knot began to swell.

Derek knew he couldn’t tie Stiles at that moment, so he pulled out, laying Stiles flat on the bed where he smirked up at him and arched beautifully. Derek worked his cock and knot until hot ribbons of come painted Stiles’ gravid body. He moaned as pleasure sparked through his brain, reducing him to a kneeling statue as his muscles clenched and released with each surge. Stiles pushed himself into a sitting position with a little grunt of effort and reached out to lovingly run his hand over Derek’s chest and abs.

“My handsome husband,” Stiles purred.

“St-Stiles,” Derek gasped, little spurts still sending jolts through his body.

When he was finally able to relax Derek practically fell forward, catching himself on one arm above his husband’s body. Stiles giggled and kissed his nose, calling him cute as he nuzzled up under his chin. Derek sighed and pushed himself so he could flop down on the bed beside his pregnant lover.

“I needed that,” Derek sighed.

“Clearly,” Stiles chuckled.

“You ready?”

“Born ready,” Stiles smiled, “Let’s go meet our cub.”

XXX

The doctor ran the wand over Stiles’ belly, showing them the black and white screen and pointing out their child. Stiles bit his lip with excitement. Then the doctor paused and frowned.

“They _are_ werewolves,” Derek stated, “They might be in wolf form.”

“Yes, that’s… that’s what I thought,” The man stated, frowning, “It would explain the extra legs but…”

“But?” Derek asked.

“Butt?” Stiles asked.

“Let me get a second opinion,” The practitioner smiled.

He left and Stiles and Derek waited anxiously with Stiles slowly shredding his paper gown. Eventually the main doctor came in and took a long look at the images, moving the wand around a bit more to take some more. Then he grinned broadly and turned to the nervous parents with news.

“Congratulations. You’re having twins!”

Derek felt a surge of joy, smiling from ear to ear as Stiles’ joy slowly faded.

“Twins?” Stiles asked, staring at them with wide eyes, “Two? We are having _two_?”

“That’s right,” The doctor smiled warmly, “I’ll leave you two to… discuss this. Let the nurse know if you have any more questions.”

The doctor left and Stiles turned to Derek with wide, frightened eyes.

“Two?”

“Well you _did_ say you thought you heard two heartbeats. It’ll be okay,” Derek assured him, “Weres have twins and triplets all the time. They’ll be born smaller so your body can accommodate them. You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded while Derek leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "It's just... it's different to have it confirmed, you know? To hear it from someone else."

Stiles bit his lip anxiously as reality came crashing down around him. He was having two.  _Two_ pups. His beautiful dream was turning into a nightmare. 


	12. Chapter 12

“So now what?” Jan asked.

“Well,” Stiles sighed, focusing away from the screen as he rubbed his sore belly, “The contract says two. It doesn’t specify two pregnancies, just two healthy babies. Hell, they don’t even have to be werewolves, but we already know they are because they were both fully transformed. Derek’s ecstatic. You’ll be brought here after the babies are born. Then when they wean…”

“When they wean?” Jan asked worriedly.

“Well… then we renegotiate. Derek has the option to divorce me or keep our marriage. Either way I’ll be in the pack _and_ I’ll have been here long enough by then to have my citizenship, which was the payment along with your presence here. I can then help _you_ get citizenship by sponsoring you as the baby’s nanny.”

“Charming,” Jan huffed, “Or you could come home with your cubs.”

“I have a _life_ here, dad,” Stiles argued, “A real one. Derek has a pack. A _real pack_. They’re amazing and funny and sweet and I want this _so much_. So… so if you won’t come here than that’s fine, but I’m staying.”

“You’re just hormonal,” Jan argued.

“I’m _serious_ ,” Stiles replied, fighting back tears, “I love you, but I need a pack. I need a family. I was lonely on that mountain and I won’t go back.”

“And if the guy you’ve known for four months decides not to _keep_ you?” Jan asked, teeth grinding together in frustration.

“I’ll still have a pack and my cubs,” Stiles replied, “I’ll find someone else. Someday.”

“Yeah,” Jan stated sadly, wilting before Stiles’ eyes, “That’s what I said after your mom died. Except you can’t replace your _mate_ , Stiles. It doesn’t work that way, and I’d have to be blind not to see that you love him. You’re in too deep, son.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “I know.”

XXX

Stiles’ pregnancy was clearly wearing on him. He was lethargic and had stopped his manic cleaning and cooking. He still took care of their home occasionally, but he didn’t do it daily and he certainly wasn’t as cheerful as usual. Derek did everything he could to support his tired, cub-heavy mate. He rubbed his feet and back, provided him with pillows to support his psiadica pain, did the cooking and cleaning when Stiles was too miserable to do so, and offered to go out at all hours for pregnancy cravings. Stiles’ cravings were frankly… simple. He wanted salad. So much salad. Obscene amounts of salad. Until about six months in when it suddenly and violently switched to spicy Mexican food. Derek walked in to find Stiles sitting on the floor of their home on a pile of pillows like a king, slowly devouring six bags of hot sauce, chipotle sauce, and chili powder covered burritos.

Derek stopped halfway in the door with his jaw dropped. Stiles met his eyes with a very serious glare, took another bite, leaned to one side, and farted loudly enough to echo through their loft.

“Holy Mother of Nature,” Derek whispered, “Are you okay?”

“No,” Stiles stated flatly, “I’m out of sour cream.”

“I’ll go get some.”

“You can’t.”

“Why… not?”

“Because I require cuddles,” Stiles stated, farting loud and long, “So much cuddles.”

“I’ll… I’ll call Isaac and Scott. They’re still basically your bitches. They can fetch you some more sour cream.”

Stiles groaned, rubbed his belly, and broke wind again, “And more tacos. And ice cream.”

“Right. What flavor?”

Stiles let out a whistley one, “Guava.”

“Okay. Cool. Guava.”

“Cuddles,” Stiles demanded, lifting his arms and making little grabby hands at Derek, “Now.”

“Yes, dear,” Derek replied, condemning himself to the cloud of fetid air around his lover’s gravid body, “Commencing cuddles.”

XXX

Stiles marked off the 40th week of his pregnancy on the callender and let out a heavy sigh. His entire body hurt. His bladder required emptying every half hour on the half hour. His back was a long line of pain that extended down his right leg. His gravid stomach now hung all the way down, putting pressure on the top of his dick. He had no idea he had actual stuff inside that when it wasn’t erect, but apparently he did because something in there ached. He couldn’t get an erection anymore and hadn’t since his belly dropped a week before. Deaton had assured him that his penis would survive the pregnancy with no adverse side effects. Stiles groaned as his feet protested all the weight on it. He waddled to the couch and lowered himself slowly down onto it. He’d taken to sitting on a spot covered in a plastic trash bag with a few towels on top, determined to go into labor at any second. Any second now. His water would break _right about now_.

Derek returned home to give him a heated look, studying his sweaty, unwashed body as if he were a prime steak. Stiles wanted to claw his eyes out, chop off his dick, stuff it down his throat, and use his stupidly muscular body for lower back support.

“I hate you,” stiles stated firmly.

Derek’s smile slid off a bit, but he shrugged it off easily enough, “Still hurting, huh?”

“Constantly.”

“I got something to help with that,” Derek stated, and stepped partway out into the hallway to pull one of Deaton’s heavy feeding trough tubs into the room. It had a box inside of it that had Stiles perking up a bit.

“Is that an inflatable for a pool?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “I’m going to fill this up with hot water, put the inflatable in to cushion you, and lay you on top. You’ll be in heaven.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, “I’ve changed my mind. I love you.”

Derek chuckled, “Love you too, Stiles. I’ll set this up in front of the TV. My boss knows what’s up so I cashed in on some time off and a few favors. I’m off for the next month. From here on out you only have to get out to use the bathroom, and I’ll be carrying you the whole time. You don’t move until it’s time to lift your legs and push.”

“I fucking _worship_ you,” Stiles moaned, letting his head fall back into the couch.

“Remember that when you’re in labor,” Derek snorted, “My mom called-“

“Mom called?!” Stiles squealed, almost managing to sit up.

“Relax, she’s going to skype us tonight. She said during labor she tried to take my dad’s arm off. Like… literally. She tried to rip it off at the shoulder socket. He had to punch her to save his limb. He still hasn’t forgiven himself for punching his pregnant mate, even if it was to save himself from maiming and she’d have regretted it afterwards.”

“Damn,” Stiles shook his head, “Good thing you’re stronger than me.”

“Yeah, dad was at a disadvantage.”

“Is… is she coming? Here?” Stiles asked softly.

Derek paused, giving him a sad smile, “She’s not, but… look, I was going to wait to tell you this but… I have surprise for you.”

“What?” Stiles asked, his mood swinging back to melancholy again.

“Your dad is.”

“My dad is what?”

“Your dad’s coming here. He’ll be here tonight.”

Stiles sat up slowly, eyes widening, “My daddy’s coming here?”

“He was supposed to be here weeks ago but he had to pass the medical evaluation to travel and it took a bit to get his shots up to date.”

“He got _shots_?”

“Well, yeah,” Derek chuckled, “I told him your due date was today and he was practically spitting bullets. He wanted to be here sooner, Stiles.”

Derek gave him a soft smile that spoke volumes of how much his dad had kept from Stiles’ mate. He had no idea that Stiles’ father had refused to come visit let alone move there. He probably was just showing up because he couldn’t stand the idea of Stiles going through labor without him. He’d be on the first plane out again in no time.

“Unless I show him how awesome this pack is…” Stiles murmured, “Derek?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“How many of the pack can come here to help us through this?”

“Are you kidding?” Derek smiled softly, “They’ve all told their bosses and partners that they might have to be called away at a moment’s notice to help. What do you need?”

“I need them here.”

“Here?” Derek paused in the process of dumping more hot water into the tub from the sink, “Maybe I can rig something to drain right into the tub…”

“Clean –thoroughly- the dustpan. Use it like an extention to the faucet.”

“Oh,” Derek smiled, “My brilliant husband. What did I do to deserve you?”

“Yeah. Brilliant. So brilliant I got taken in by your idiotic betas into online dating them while they pretended to be you so you were left with no choice but to either marry and mate me or abandon me to a life on the streets and deportation.”

“Well, make it sound awful, why don’t you?” Derek huffed, frowning at him, “I’d like to think it will be a funny story we tell our kids someday.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed.

Derek scrubbed at the dustpan, “So do you want to text the pack while I do this?”

“Oh, sure,” Stiles shook his head. ADHD was nothing compared to pregnancy brain, “I forgot I asked you.”

Derek gave him a warm smile and finished scrubbing up the dustpan, hooking it up to drain the water straight into the tub by rigging it with a shoelace. He grinned proudly and began blowing up the inflatable lounge. By the time he had it set up Stiles had finished texting everyone and letting them know to give his dad a hearty welcome that night. The pack all responded eagerly- even Jackson.

Stiles smiled at Derek as he gently undressed him, pressing little kisses to his face and belly. He lovingly scooped him up into his arms and carried him to the tub he’d dragged in front of the TV. He gently lowered Stiles onto the kid-sized floaty, which sank beneath his weight to cushion his pained body. Stiles sighed in bliss and Derek pressed another kiss to his forehead.

“I know you’re not feeling it right now, but you are _truly_ beautiful,” Derek told him.

“I’m _really_ not feeling it… but thank you,” Stiles smiled softly, “I know I’ve been a pain lately.”

“You’re going through hell,” Derek told him, “I understand. Or at least I try to. I can’t imagine being so… _full_ , like this. You’re gorgeous and I can’t wait to hold our cubs.”

Stiles smiled softly and stroked his belly.

_I don’t want them to come out. I don’t want you to send me away. I don’t want to share custody while making my way in this world alone. I don’t want to be away from you. I don’t want to miss your touch and scent. I just need you to love me. REALLY love me. Not just love that I’m giving you a family. Love ME for ME._

Derek brushed a tear from Stiles’ cheek, “Pregnancy hormones getting the better of you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded sadly.

“It will get better,” Derek stroked his hair, “You’ll be holding your pups in no time and your body will even out in a few weeks. That’s what the books said. Of course, if it doesn’t you _need_ to tell me. Deaton knows ways to safely treat werewolf post-partum depression.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “Sure.”

Derek turned away to make them dinner and a sickening idea formed in Stiles’ head. Post partum depression. An ailment caused by pregnancy. By the pregnancy _Derek_ was partially responsible for. It wasn’t technically a loophole in their contract, but if Stiles were damaged by the pregnancy then Derek would keep him around to make sure he was well enough to care for their offspring. He’d be _required_ to by his instincts. All Stiles had to do was fake serious depression after the cubs were born and Derek wouldn’t even _consider_ sending him off. He would have more time to woo him. To convince him that Stiles was more than a vessel for babies. That he was more than just a packmate. That they were _meant for each other._

“Derek?” Stiles asked softly.

“Yeah?” Derek asked, pulling the pizza out of the oven.

“Maybe we could have a pack cuddle later?”

“Even if it means getting out of your tub?” Derek teased.

“It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make,” Stiles stated, “I could sort of use the comfort right now.”

“Anything for you,” Derek smiled, “They bringing anything over?”

“Who?”

“The pack.”

“Oh!” Stiles gave his head a shake, “My stupid brain. Yeah. Scott says he’s bringing ice cream. Lots of ice cream. And I get a full gallon of guava.”

“Thank goodness,” Derek snorted, “We’ve only got half a gallon left.”

“You calling me fat?” Stiles teased.

“Noooo,” Derek replied sarcastically.

Stiles chuckled, “Wait till you meet my dad. I mean, in person. He’s got this whole presence thing going on that doesn’t translate over skype.”

“He’s an alpha,” Derek shrugged, “We all have presence. It’ll be weird since he’s your first alpha. I’ll deal.”

“When will he get here?” Stiles asked anxiously.

“Scott’s getting him from the airport at eleven tonight. I was planning on having you wake up to breakfast with your dad but I’m guessing you’ll just stay up late now.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Stiles smiled, “But I’m tired all the time so I doubt I’ll stay awake.”

“Well, I will,” Derek smiled, “Can’t have you drowning in the end game. Now that the pack is coming over we can take turns keeping you company. Good idea. As usual.”

Stiles nodded and relaxed as the television droned him into a tired daze. The pack showed up loudly and were promptly shushed by Derek, instead gathering around Stiles for support and food. Derek scooped out water and put more hot water in on a regular basis until he was tired and turned in for bed. Then Isaac took over while Scott went to the airport to pick up Jan. Stiles fidgeted nervously, finally asking Isaac to pull him out of the tub so he could pace for a bit. Isaac wrapped him up in a robe, stroking his belly with a look of absolute adoration on his face. All werewolves in a pack got absolutely drunk on a pregnant packmate; it was driving Derek to be absolutely doting and the rest of the pack weren’t far behind. Stiles would miss Derek’s unbelievable pregnancy-induced adoration when it ended. It would transfer quickly to the cubs and Stiles’ plan to fake mental illness was looking better by the second.

The door opened and Stiles’ breath caught as he spun towards it and his father, looking tired and worn, walked through the door. There was a pause and his father dropped the suitcase he was carrying, his face lighting up at the sight of his son and his round belly.

“My gods, Stiles,” Jan’s voice was choked, “You’re beautiful like this. Come here, son. No, wait. I’ll come to you. Your feet must be killing you. Your mother was-“

He stopped talking there, but it was enough to know that Stiles’ mother was in his heart at this time. He put out his arms and Jan wrapped him up in a gentle hug. Stiles smiled into his shoulder as Jan stoked his belly and back, sniffling a bit as he stepped back.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a grandfather! Now where is that alpha who got you pregnant so I can kill him?”

“Dad!” Stiles laughed, “He’s asleep and-“

“I’m here,” Derek stated in flawless Polish, “And I’d rather live to meet my cubs. Maybe you could settle for castration? Stiles has already threatened it multiple times during his Braxton-Hicks contractions.”

“I could settle,” Jan replied, leveling Derek with a challenging glare, “You seduced my son away from me.”

“To be fair,” Derek gestured to Scott and Isaac, “Those idiots did. I just picked up the responsibility afterwards.”

Stiles winced and Jan glanced at him in obvious concern.

“More contractions?” Derek asked in English, “Real or fake?”

“Um… fake,” Stiles smiled weakly, “Deaton said my whole stomach would clench all around if it were real.”

Derek pecked a kiss to Stiles’ temple, “I’m going to get your dad settled and go back to sleep. I want to be alert when you do go into labor.”

“Which almost always happens at night,” Stiles smirked, “Good luck with that.”

XXX

Derek rolled his eyes and gestured to Jan, switching back to Polish, “Let’s get you comfortable. I have a cot for you in the baby’s room. We’ll get you settled into your own space once we moved in a few months time.”

“Move?” Jan asked.

“We’ll need more space with two cubs, two parents, and a live-in care taker. I’m buying a nice, big house for us all. I haven’t told Stiles yet. He’s so stressed and tired and thinking about moving would just make him frantic. I wanted you to know that I’m going to provide for him long-term.”

“Yeah, sure you are,” Jan replied, giving Derek the side-eye, “Actions speak louder than words.”

Derek frowned, “I thought that’s what buying him a nice big house was.”

“We’ll see,” Jan stated as Derek put the bags down by the cot, “Depends on how the rooms are laid out.”

“Hm,” Derek nodded and turned to leave.

He’d never get to sleep now. He was going to end up searching Polish customs to figure out why Jan was worried about how the rooms were laid out in their future home. Stiles was seriously despondent lately and Derek was at a loss how to comfort him. He just hoped it would let up when he wasn’t in constant pain anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles groaned and shifted in the water as another ripple went through his belly. He’d been drowsing in the bed and a pair of hands on the back of his head let him know he was safe. Erica was watching over him and he was being allowed to sleep in the tub with her carefully making sure he didn’t sink beneath the water.

“You are a goddess,” Stiles told her.

“I know,” She stated firmly, “You smell.”

“Well, yeah,” Stiles sighed, “Pregnancy is grosser than I ever imagined. I should maybe put something in the water.”

“I think something’s already in the water, honey,” She told him.

Stiles glanced down to see a viscous fluid swirling around his waist. It was brownish red and when he moved his hand through it felt slimy.

“Fucking _ew!”_ Stiles squealed.

“Yeah, by the way, we already called Deaton,” Boyd stated.

“What the… my _water broke!_ ” Stiles shrieked.

A thump from upstairs preceded Derek stampeding down the stairs. Jan came into the room with the calm of a man who had years of experience. He gave Derek a judgmental glare and headed over to Stiles to take his hand and stroke it soothingly.

“How’s the pressure?” Jan asked.

“It fucking _hurts!”_ Stiles wailed as another intense pain twisted his belly.

“No, the _pressure_ ,” Jan replied, “The pain’s going to get worse-“

“Not helping dad!” Stiles snarled.

“The pressure tells us where you are in your labor. You water broke so it’s going to go fast from here. You’ve probably been mistaking real contractions for Braxton-Hicks for a while. So we need to know if you’re about to have this baby _now_.”

“Pressure. Right. Pressure. Where?”

“Your anus,” Jan sorted, “Come on, son. Use that big brain of yours. You know this stuff. It will feel like a cramp around your hole.”

“Okay. Hole cramp. None?”

“That’s good,” Jan nodded, “No crowning yet. Deaton will get here in time.”

Stiles visibly relaxed and Derek let out a heavy breath as well. He headed over to hold Stiles’ other hand and ask him if he needed anything.

“Your mom,” Stiles told him, “I wish your mom was here.”

“Me too,” Derek nodded, “She did say she’d be here after the baby was born. I can call her now? Maybe a skype would make you feel better?”

Stiles nodded but he really wanted to be able to _smell_ her and have someone present who had _given birth_ at some point in time. Skype would mean verbal support though, so he agreed to it. It took a few minutes to get her online, but eventually Scott was holding up Stiles’ tablet to reveal Talia’s excited face.

“Hey, sweetheart!” Talia cooed, “I know you’re scared and hurting, but you’re in great hands. Deaton delivered Derek and all my other kids. He’s amazing when he’s not being deliberately mysterious.”

Stiles glared at Derek, “You didn’t tell me Deaton delivered you!”

“I didn’t think it was important,” Derek stammered.

Stiles turned his head and explained things to his father in Polish and Jan gave Derek a disgusted look. Derek sagged a bit but before Stiles could comfort him or chastise his father a jolt of pain went through his belly. Stiles moaned and his father told him to breathe through the pain while Derek gripped the edge of the tub until it bent a bit. Deaton arrived shortly after the pain passed and gave Stiles a comforting smile.

“I know you’re comfy in there now, but I don’t do water births. Especially not in tiny tubs like that one. Derek, if you wouldn’t mind?” Deaton asked, then turned to speak Polish to Jan, “Sir, I’d appreciate your assistance at the head of the birthing mat while Derek helps me at the foot.”

“I think that would be best,” Jan replied, averting his eyes as his son was hauled naked out of the tub.

“I thought so,” Deaton smiled, “Derek, you’ll be delivering your pups today. Ready?”

“Hell no,” Derek stated flatly, “Let’s do this.”

“Scott,” Deaton nodded to him, “I believe you know the drill?”

“Blankets, towels, water, and hand you stuff,” Scott saluted, “On it.”

“Stiles,” Deaton smiled softly, “Do you want pain meds?”

“Do dogs want bones?!” Stiles gasped, “Drug me, medicine man! DRUG ME!”

“Okay,” Deaton nodded, “Let’s see how far along you are. I believe we’re limited at this point in time, but I can certainly reduce your discomfort.”

“Reduce is good. Good reduction. Good,” Stiles babbled.

Derek smiled softly and kissed Stiles’ ankle, giving him a loving smile while he closed his eyes and breathed through the pain.

“Very good,” Deaton stated, pressing a mask over Stiles’ face, “Let’s get started.”

Stiles took a few deep breaths and settled a bit as the medicine left him feeling a bit dopey. It didn’t stop the pain, but it dulled it and made it feel less important. He proceeded to spend the rest of the labor following instructions without the fear and anxiety he’d felt for so long. When the babies were finally delivered Stiles’ mask was removed and he took a few breaths of clear air and blinked around himself tiredly.

“How long?” Stiles asked.

“Twenty-three hours,” Talia told him from the screen, “You were amazing.”

“Here they are,” Deaton said, “Ready to finally hold your cubs?”

Stiles stared down at two little balls of damp fur that were whimpering softly, eyes closed and mouths working at the air for a teat to suckle.

“You must feel amazing,” Talia told him, “All I could think about in the last month was getting them out of my belly and into my arms!”

Stiles was still out of it and thinking about how bleak his future looked now that his cubs were delivered as Derek held one and Deaton placed the other on his chest. Derek leaned forward to lay the second twin on his chest and Stiles’ words slurred out without his permission.

“I never wanted them out,” Stiles replied mournfully.

XXX

Or rather… tried to. What came out of his mouth was _I never wanted them_.

Derek’s eyes widened in alarm and his eyes shot over to Scott who looked absolutely wrecked. Jan gave them all a confused look since Stiles had spoken in English but Derek wasn’t about to tell Jan that his son didn’t want his grandchildren. Instead he reached out and petted the babies as they instinctively searched for a nipple. Isaac was rubbing Stiles’ shoulders but Stiles shook him off with a whine of discomfort.

“What…?” Stiles asked, gesturing weakly to them.

“They’re both girls,” Derek stated, “My family basically specializes in producing women. That’s why the family name is passed down the female line instead.”

“S’kay,” Stiles replied slightly, “Wanna try?”

“Try… feeding them?” Derek asked anxiously, “You don’t want to nurse them?”

Stiles frowned and shook his head, but when Derek tried to reach for the cubs, biting his lip as worry twisted up his gut, Stiles’ hand came up and he hurriedly pulled his cubs against his chest. The cub on the right, with light grey fur and pretty white tips on her ears, latched onto a nipple and set up a hungry suckle. Stiles’ eyes dropped to his pups and he smiled, sniffling as tears started up in his eyes. He awkwardly helped the other to his teat and Derek let out a relieved breath.

_Maybe they just need to bond? Or this is the beginning of some serious problems. We’ll get through it. We will._

Derek leaned back and took the tablet from Boyd who was looking ashen after watching Stiles’ delivery. He fled the room eagerly and Derek slipped away to talk to his mother in hushed whispers while everyone cooed over the baby.

“Did you hear that?!”

“He was high, Derek,” Talia stated, “He’s practically begged you for pups. He can’t have meant it.”

“He’s been mopey and depressed for weeks!”

“He’s been _pregnant_ ,” Talia reminded him, “Which is grueling, anxiety riddled, and painful. He just pushed out two cubs in an _incredibly_ long labor. He’s entitled to pout a bit and say things he doesn’t mean.”

“If he does?”

“Then you fight for full custody,” Talia stated firmly, “I will _personally_ fly in and represent you.”

Derek ran his hand over his forehead, then winced as he smelled blood on his hand from delivering his children, “Thanks mom, but I’m going to see if you’re first instincts are right first.”

“Good idea. Keep me posted. I love you.”

“Yeah,” Derek ended the call and stared weakly across the room at his snoozing husband and their hungrily feeding pups, “I’ll call you later.”

Derek ended the call and headed for Stiles with a heavy heart.


	14. Chapter 14

It took them two days to name their children. Derek had refused to consider a single name until he saw the children due to some sort of family tradition. Stiles was adamant that they never, ever use Polish names, but books couldn’t tell him which American names were popular as well as _normal._ He was worried any name he picked would be an embarrassment to their children in the future. So by the time they started looking they were both completely overwhelmed by their two bundles of fur. The cubs opened their eyes by the end of their first day and began trying to squirm away. Stiles was their favorite perch since he smelled of milk, but that didn’t stop them from being curious little fluff balls interested in every single thing that Stiles had somehow missed during his nesting/cubproofing spree.

“How many outlets do you have?!” Stiles screamed, just barely stopping light-cub from licking one.

“How about Lightning?”

“Is that a normal name?” Stiles asked.

“Why are you worried about _normal_?” Derek huffed, picking up another baby book, “Maybe we should have started this sooner.”

Stiles bit his lip to avoid telling Derek off and stuffed two more outlet covers into another formerly hidden outlet. He was now convinced the loft’s history included an electric tools sample room based on how many outlets had been spread around the place. Derek wasn’t big on electronics so he’d known where a total of one outlet was in each room.

“Is there a feminine form of Derek?” Stiles asked, “And is it common?”

“Common names are boring,” Derek huffed, “Trust me on that. Derek is _lame_.”

“It isn’t _problematic_ ,” Stiles snarled, “Like other names. Just tell me what the feminine form is?”

“There isn’t one,” Derek snarked.

“Yeah right.”

“Really! Look it up yourself!” Derek snapped, tossing the book down.

Stiles picked it up and studied the book, “From Theodoric? Cool! What if we add an ‘a’ to the end of Theodoric and-“

“It sounds like _dork_ ,” Derek argued, “She’ll be mocked!”

Stiles groaned, “This is hard. How about we just name them Talia and Cora and be done with it?”

Derek dropped silent and Stiles glanced up in confusion, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just… Laura.”

“Laura?”

“My sister.”

“You have another sister?” Stiles asked in surprise.

“Had,” Derek stated softly.

Stiles drew still and then scooped up both their cubs to hold them close and climbed into Derek’s lap.

“Laura is a lovely name,” Stiles said softly, “Which one?”

Derek pointed to the lighter, more active cub, “She had dark hair but she always dyed it blonde.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “You still okay with naming them before we see their human faces?”

“It’s been two days,” Derek laughed, “They’re not transforming into human until they feel like it. I spent the first three years of my life furry. My mother was devastated and finally picked ‘Derek’ when I was three months old.”

“Okay, then we are _so_ naming dark-cub now.”

“Dark cub?” Derek asked, face going stiff and serious.

“Well, she hasn’t got a _name_ ,” Stiles replied, frowning at his reaction, “I didn’t mean it in a _bad_ way. She’s got dark fur is all. Until we named her I was calling Laura light-cub.”

“Right. Sure. So. Naming. It’s important for bonding according to the books I’ve read,” Derek stated flatly.

“Um… yeah. So,” Stiles stared down at his dark-furred pup and bit his lip. Derek had seemed off since the birth, “Did I gross you out?”

“What?”

“When I gave birth? I know that people like… poop and stuff. And I did squeeze our cubs out my asshole. So, did it gross you out?”

Derek studied him silently for a moment and then scooped both cubs out of his arms and walked away, “Don’t swear in front of them.”

Stiles felt a twist in his gut as he watched Derek move away from him with his babies held tightly in his arms. They squirmed and licked at their father, yipping happily, but it wouldn’t be long before they needed more of Stiles’ milk. Stiles felt anxious every second they were away from him, and depressed while they were nursing. Every second with his cubs on his teats reminded him that he was going to be spending a _lot_ of time away from them once they weened. He didn’t think he could take it. He loved them so much it was already an ache in his soul.

“Serce,” Stiles sighed, rubbing at his chest absently.

“What did you say?”

“I said heart in Polish,” Stiles shrugged.

Derek stared down at the darker furred cub and smiled softly, “Serce.”

“Umm… what? Really? But it’s Polish,” Stiles frowned, “It’s not even a Polish _name_. It’s just a word.”

“Lots of people in America use words as names,” Derek told him, “And there’s no reason we can’t embrace your culture, too. I like it a lot. Can you at _least_ consider it?”

Stiles winced at his harsh tone and the cubs began to howl miserably in his arms. He stared down at them in confusion and Stiles hurried forward.

“You can’t yell like that. Their ears are sensitive. If it means that much to you, Serce it is.”

“Do you like it?” Derek asked.

“Sure,” Stiles nodded, “I don’t mind being reminded of home. I just don’t want her made fun of here.”

“She’ll get teased just like any kid, and we’ll help her deal with it. We’ll help them _both_ deal with it.”

Stiles smiled up at Derek, “I like it when you say we’ll help them together.”

“Well, we will. Won’t we?” Stiles asked, worry creeping into his voice.

“I hope so,” Derek nodded, heading over, “You’ve been a bit… off since they were born.”

“It’s been two days!” Stiles laughed, “My whole life just changed give me time to…”

Stiles paused, recalling his plan to fake post-partum depression. With how anxious he was it probably wasn’t far from reality, but it wasn’t caused by the twins or the hormones around their birth. It was caused by worry about losing Derek forever.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, leaning forward a bit and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m… I might not be feeling so well.”

Derek rubbed his thumb over his bare skin supportively. The cubs were rooting for a nipple and Stiles’ heart lurched as he settled them both, leaning back since it was easier to feed them while lying down. He lay on the floor without even thinking and Derek’s eyebrows drew together in concern.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I can smell how sad you are. I just need to know one thing.”

“Okay, wh-what?” Stiles asked, glancing up at him nervously.

“Have you thought about hurting them?” Derek asked, reeking of anxiety himself.

“Hurting… who?” Stiles asked, wrinkling up his nose in confusion.

“The…” Derek glanced down at them and lowered his voice so much that STiels had to strain to hear him, “ _the cubs_.”

“What?!” Stiles’ voice cracked and both cubs popped off to howl anxiously. Stiles hurried to comfort them, “No. Nononononononono. I’d never, ever hurt our cubs! Never!”

“Oh thank gods,” Derek sagged a bit.

“Why would you even think that?!” Stiles asked, “Wait, is _that_ why you’ve been so weird lately?”

“Well, yeah,” Derek huffed, “Postpartum is _serious_ , Stiles. Parents have killed their kids or themselves and you’ve smelled absolutely miserable for the last part of your pregnancy and even worse the last two days!”

“I’m _scared_ , Derek!” Stiles told him, shifting the babies gently as they re-latched, “I’ve never done this before and… well… the circumstances aren’t exactly normal.”

Derek nodded, “You’ll be a great father, Stiles.”

“I hope so,” Stiles replied, snuggling them lovingly, “They’re beautiful and soft and they smell like _us._ ”

“Yeah, they do,” Derek smiled softly, reaching down to pet between two little brows. The cub whimpered softly and suckled harder, making Stiles wince.

“I don’t think I mind them furry,” Stiles sighed, “The four-legged thing works for them. They move around so easily, you know?”

“Yeah, I do,” Derek deadpanned.

“I know, it’s rough, but… I can _play_ with them. Who gets to play with their newborns?”

“True,” Derek smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his temple, “I’ll tell Deaton that you need some help coping with the stress.”

“Thanks,” Stiles replied, but wasn’t very satisfied.

He’d rather hoped that it would mean Derek would dote on him more. Instead he seemed content to have Deaton solve the problem with medicine. Medicine wasn’t what Stiles needed. He needed Derek to continue to pay attention to _him_ as well as the cubs until he realized that they had to be a family _together_. His words to his parents still haunted Stiles, and while they were clearly great friends it wasn’t a promise of lifelong marriage. Stiles wanted more than pack. He wanted Derek’s love. He wanted his mother to love him. He wanted a _life_ with this man _and_ their cubs.

XXX

Deaton walked out to see Derek after his visit with Stiles. He left him with a bottle of pills that he assured him were safe to take while breastfeeding. They were low-dose anti-depressants. If they didn’t work Stiles would have to stop nursing his cubs to take something stronger. Stiles had nodded and given him a wan smile before returning to snuggling and playing with his babies. They were still too awkward for fetch, but they were eager to bite and made adorable little noises as they tussled with a little stuffed wolf Derek had bought for them.

Stiles had no intention of taking the pills. He didn’t need them because all his stress and anxiety was related to his relationship with Derek. Or lack thereof. Derek hadn’t touched him since he’d given birth three days before. True, a human would require a period of time after delivery, but Stiles had healed in a matter of hours after delivery. He was a _werewolf_. He didn’t need to be treated delicately now. He needed to be reminded he was still hot as hell despite the fact he had stretchmarks over his abdomen- a true show of how difficult a pregnancy was on a male werewolf that it actually left behind _scars_. His skin was still a bit saggy, but he was quickly losing the weight by tossing all his calories into milk making.

Stiles wandered out into the living room where Derek smiled at him softly. Deaton nodded to Derek and took his leave, giving Stiles a careful look as he went. Stiles was sure

“Did you take your pill?”

“Yeah,” Stiles lied, controlling his heartbeat admirably, “I have a question for you.”

“Okay,” Derek nodded, glancing at his phone and frowning as if disappointed in it.

“Is it my stretchmarks, the moobs from nursing the babies, the saggy belly, or are you done with me?”

“What?” Derek blinked at him in confusion and then jumped as his phone began to ring, “Finally! I have to take this call. Wait here.”

“Wait, where? What? Why?” Stiles blinked at him in confusion.

“Hello?” Derek stated, and then quickly followed up with, “Don’t say anything. Just wait a moment while I get somewhere private.”

Stiles gaped at him as Derek hurried out of the loft… and towards the elevator… and kept going…

“What…?” Stiles asked the empty room, “Why would you just…? Why?”

“Stiles?” Jan came out into the living room, “What’s wrong?”

Stiles handed his cubs to his father, “Could you watch them for a bit? I just fed them.”

“Sure, son. I’m supposed to be the nanny anyway, right? That’s my exchange for citizenship.”

“Yeah,” Stiles stated distractedly, not even acknowledging his father’s tentative agreement to stay. He was hurrying back to their bedroom to throw on some clothes and chase after his husband.

XXX

“Well, can’t we counter offer?” Derek huffed, “That place is perfect! I need a home for my new family _now_. My father in law is going to kill me in my sleep and providing for his son will go a long way towards stopping him.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hale,” The real estate agent fussed, “They took the other offer already. We can look at the previous-“

“It had too few rooms! We had _twins_ , and if I get my way we’ll be having more, but I have to- Forget it. Just… Find me another place with the same amount of rooms.”

“There’s no place quite that big in Beacon Hills,” She replied, “If you wouldn’t mind building-“

“I would. I’m starting a _family_ ,” Derek huffed in frustration, “He’s driving me crazy! Okay. What about a property with some sort of… secondary structure? Like a second smaller house on it? Or room to build? We could have him live with us for a while and then move him out after we finish building. That couldn’t be too awf… wait. Shit. I’ve been followed. Call me when you have something _decent._ ”

Derek hung up the phone and scowled towards where he’d caught a hint of his mate’s rabbit fast heartbeat. Derek headed towards him at a fast pace but he didn’t try to flee, so clearly he’d overheard enough to know that Derek had already spotted him. He just hoped the surprise wasn’t ruined.

“Stiles,” Derek huffed as he came around the corner to see his husband standing beside a dumpster looking despondent.

“What can I do? What can I do to make this better?” Stiles asked, eyes wide as he fought back tears.

“Oh, Stiles,” Derek sighed, stepping forward and pulling him into his arms, “It’s going to be alright. It’s just an adjustment period.”

Stiles sniffled, fisting Derek’s shirt with one hand and pressing his face against his shoulder, “Am I ugly to you now?”

“What? No! No, you’re gorgeous, Stiles. You always will be,” Derek replied sadly, “I had no idea this was going to be so hard on you.”

“Me neither,” Stiles sobbed, his shoulders shaking.

Derek rubbed Stiles’ back and held him tightly as he broke down in his arms. He had no idea what to say. Stiles was so devastated and broken and Derek was starting to really worry. He didn’t know if Stiles could handle another pregnancy if his reaction to the first was such deep depression. Maybe they wouldn’t be getting the big family he had hoped for after all. He had so hoped that Stiles would want to start on another litter immediately, but it seemed like the young man needed some recovery time or even to stop breeding all together. He wanted a big family… but he wanted Stiles happier _more_. Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead and scooped his sweet smelling mate up in his arms to carry him home.

“It’s going to be okay.”

“It’s not,” Stiles choked out, “It’s so not going to be alright. I can’t do this.”

“You can,” Derek soothed, carrying him into the elevator to go to his loft, “Just a little bit longer, sweetheart. The meds will help. Moving will help.”

Stiles practically wailed into his neck and Derek winced, holding him tight. He had no idea why moving was terrible to Stiles, but it absolutely _had_ to happen. They had no room and a big family. He’d adjust. The meds would help. Derek _had_ to believe that.

XXX

Stiles held his cubs gently in his arms, crooning to them softly as they nursed. He was putting his anxiety aside for now. King of denial, that was Stiles. He was going to fight it until the bitter end. Somehow he’d end up with Derek. He had to. They were _meant_ for each other. Until then he’d enjoy the time they had together. The babies wouldn’t be weened for a year and the partial conversation he heard made it sound like Derek couldn’t find a house that didn’t need to have an addition made. He’d never leave Beacon Hills. His pack was here and firmly rooted. Stiles would be pack, if nothing else. He’d cope. Maybe if he worked hard to get his body back in shape Derek would want to at least fuck him from time to time. If not, then he’d cope. Maybe Isaac would want him? He’d never considered him and the lad wasn’t his type, but it would be good to have a companion of some sort.

Laura started fussing and popped off Stiles’ teat, whining miserably and then letting out a mournful howl. Stiles caught her in one hand as he rolled to the side Serse was on so she could continue nursing. She flopped happily onto her side and never broke her latch. Stiles placed Laura over his hip and began to thump her back to wind her, but she kicked and wailed, scratching up his belly.

“Ow! Geez, baby girl, ease up! What’s wrong?”

Jan walked in with a frown on his face, “That her hungry cry?”

“Yeah, but she broke her latch,” Stiles huffed.

“Let me help you roll over and re-latch her,” Jan stated.

“Yeah, last thing we need is two howling werebabies.”

Of course, Serse broke her latch and let out a mournful cry.

“Oh, no,” Stiles groaned, giving up and sitting upright to fuss over his babies.

Jan sat down on the couch with Stiles and helped him sooth the fussing infants. They each got a dummy while Stiles massaged his chest the way he’d read in the books.

“It must be a clot,” Stiles groaned, “Nothing’s coming out!”

Jan frowned and leaned over, sniffing at Stiles’ chest, “I don’t think so. You feel anything in there? You feel heavy?”

“Well… no… but they were nursing for a bit.”

Laura dropped her dummy and let out another mournful wail. Stiles worried that Derek would hear them at work downstairs and come up to investigate. He was just getting himself into a good headspace about his future; he didn’t need an angry alpha questioning his parenting!

“Stiles, I think you’re out for now,” Jan called over their dual howls of misery.

“I can’t be out,” Stiles argued, “They’re still _hungry._ There’s supposed to be enough for two. Deaton told me I’d make enough for _two_.”

“Usually, yeah,” Jan stood up, “Back when I had a pack we had a mom who couldn’t. She ended up having to use formula. I’ll go and-“

“NO!” Stiles shouted anxiously, “No! I _can’t_ use formula! I have to nurse them!”

“Stiles, you’re dried up!”

“They’ll be okay,” Stiles replied worriedly, “They just need… need… to rest. They’re just tired. They just _think_ they’re hungry. I’ll put them to bed.”

“I don’t think that’s…”

“I _will nurse them_. In an hour I’ll have more milk. I’ll eat and drink some cow’s milk and I’ll be fine and they’ll be fine,” Stiles babbled, heading for the bedroom with his babies squirming and scratching at him, “Can you make me a sandwich? Like, a big one? So I can _really_ build up my milk!”

Stiles fled into the bedroom and rocked his babies, shushing them lovingly and trying to quell his growing anxiety. He _had_ to be able to feed them. He had to. He _had to_.

It was hours before he got them to sleep. He’d managed to nurse them for a bit, but then he’d run out of milk again. Stiles lay on the bed, completely exhausted, and watched them sleep. He had to admit that they were sleeping because they were too tired to do otherwise, and not because they were satisfied.

“I’m a terrible papa,” Stiles whispered mournfully.

Serse whimpered as if in agreement and Stiles sniffled miserably. He could hear chatting out in the living room and carefully crawled away from his little ones. He lifted each gently into their crib before heading into the living room. Deaton was there with his father and they were talking in low tones. Jan looked up and gave him a frustrated smile.

“Hey, son. How’d it go?”

Stiles’ eyes slid over to Deaton, “Great.”

“He thinks he’s a good liar,” Jan shrugged.

“Werewolf formula isn’t cheap, but Derek shouldn’t have trouble affording it,” Deaton smiled softly, “Your father was worried your medication was drying up your milk, but that’s not a likely side effect. Stress can and will dry you out though, so I don’t want you to give up on nursing just yet. Once your medicine kicks in you should be able to pick it up a bit. I’m going to leave you with some tea that can help increase your milk supply. Keep using it even after your milk picks up.”

“This will really work?” Stiles asked, “They’ll still need me?”

“They’ll _always_ need you,” Jan sighed, “That’s the ‘fun’ part.”

“Breast is best,” Deaton soothed with a soft smile, “It’s just not always possible for every parent. Sometimes babies even have a bad reaction to it, which his why formula exists. It’s safe, satisfying, healthy, and a good alternative if you dry out completely. In the mean time, empty each breast _before_ you offer milk. Then have Derek nurse on your chest afterwards or use a pump to express more than the cubs can get out on their own.”

“Have Derek… nurse?” Stiles asked, eye twitching.

“It can be fun and mutually satisfying,” Deaton smiled, “Good luck.”

“Yeah. Thanks,” Stiles replied dryly.

“Did you take your meds today?” Jan asked.

Stiles sighed and walked away, knowing lying to his father wasn’t going to work. His father didn’t push so Stiles kept going, sitting on his bed and looking up videos about expressing milk manually to help keep his flow going.

XXX

Derek woke in the middle of the night with a raging hard on and an absolute _need_ to stop giving Stiles space any longer. He wondered if his mate would be less depressed if he indulged in a bit of sensual caressing? Even if he didn’t want penetration yet- as most people had warned him Stiles’ wouldn’t- they could still get off together. Derek reached for the other side of the bed and found it cold. He sat up to look around in confusion, but the cubs were sleeping happily in their crib. That odd smell he’d noticed earlier was hanging over him. It reminded him of those ridiculous protein shakes Scott used to drink to beef up. He sniffed his cubs and decided it was time to ask Stiles about it… as soon as he found him.

Derek heard a soft hum and swishing sound coming from the bathroom and headed there with a smirk on his face. It sounded like Stiles was in the same mood he was if he was using a sex toy already! Maybe sexy times weren’t so far off…

Derek frowned at the locked bathroom door and the sound of Stiles scrambling to hide something from him.

“Just a minute! Hold on! Just a second!”

“Stiles,” Derek huffed, “I know what you were doing. It’s fine. Let me in, already.”

Stiles guiltily opened the door, looking up at Derek through his long eyelashes with the saddest puppy dog look to ever grace a boy’s face. Derek melted a bit and stepped forward, sliding his arm around Stiles’ waist and drawing him into a long, deep kiss. When he stepped back Stiles was staring up at him with blow pupils and wide eyes.

“Wow. What was that for?”

“Being amazing, sexy, and a fantastic papa,” Derek purred, “Now why don’t you show me your new toy?”

Stiles groaned, “It’s more like a torture device, Derek.”

“I… didn’t know you were into that,” Derek replied with wide eyes.

Stiles stiffened, “Um… what do you think I’m into?”

“What do you think I think?” Derek asked, narrowing his eyes. Stiles had been evasive for _too_ long. Something was up and Derek wasn’t willing to wait to find out anymore. Not if it involved his lover locking himself in a bathroom with a toy and doing… things… to himself.

“Um… toy?” Stiles tried.

“What kind of toy?” Derek’s eyes narrowed.

“A… milk toy?” Stiles tried.

“Milk toy?” Derek echoed in confusion.

“S-sure,” Stiles backed up a step but Derek pulled him back, crushing him against himself.

“Stiles. What. Is. Going. On.”

Stiles let out a soft whimper and the dam broke.

“I tried, Derek. I swear I did. I drank the damn tea and I ate high choleric foods.”

“Caloric,” Derek corrected.

“Right. That. I did everything right! Deaton even checked! But… my milk is drying up. I can’t feed our babies and now you’ll want me gone _sooner_ and the new house won’t have my shack ready and-“

“Shack? Wait, what?” Derek blinked.

“The little addition you were going to add so you and the kids would have more room,” Stiles replied miserably.

“You mean the _in law suite_?” Derek asked, “Serves you right for listening in! It was _supposed_ to be a surprise and a stress reducer for us both. Get your dad out of the house with me and get _you_ into a place big enough to support our growing family.”

“Growing…?” Stiles asked softly.

“Well, you did say you wanted a _lot_ of kids,” Derek replied, “Unless that’s changed? I’ll understand if it has what with your post-partum depression and all.”

“No,” Stiles shook his head, blinking back tears, “I haven’t changed my mind. I just… Derek, I don’t _have_ post partum. I was faking it. I wanted more time to get you to fall in love with me and I was worried the cubs would get all your attention. I thought if I was depressed you’d pay attention to me, too and I’d have more time to get you to fall for me.”

“Stiles,” Derek shook his head, “I’ve already fallen for you.”

“You… what?”

“I’ve _told_ you I love you,” Derek insisted.

“Just words,” Stiles shrugged, “Our contract still says we renegotiate-“

“Fuck your contract!” Derek huffed, “Stiles, I _love you_. I’m not giving you up once the cubs wean. Even if it’s now. Even if you don’t want more kids. Even if you want more, but can’t nurse them either. I’m not giving you up. Period.”

“Just words,” Stiles replied softly.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Derek groaned, “Your father said the same thing. He wants _action_. I’m trying! If I rip up your contract like I want to you’ll throw a fit and I can’t find a decent home for us!”

Stiles smiled softly and shook his head, “Maybe because you’ve been looking alone?”

Derek paused and gave him a glowing smile, “You know what? I think I _could_ use some help.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And so could _you_.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed sadly, “Formula help. I can’t believe I can’t feed our _cubs_.”

“No, _medicine_ help. Stiles, you _do_ have post-partum depression. The fact you’re worried about things like keeping my attention and love, competing with your kids for it, and not listening when I tell you the truth… you _do_ need that medicine, Stiles. Have you been taking it?”

“No,” Stiles replied softly, “I don’t… didn’t… think I needed it.”

“Will you start now?”

“I don’t want to drug myself,” Stiles frowned.

“I don’t want you to have to, but sometimes we _need_ medicine to help us through something and this is one of those times. Stiles, you’re _sick_. It’s an illness, not a weakness. You need the medicine. Please take it. For me?”

Stiles sniffled and nuzzled close, burying his face in Derek’s neck, “Okay.”

“Let’s start now,” Derek insisted, herding him into the bathroom and unlocking the cabinet. He read the bottle and opened it, pushing a pill into Stiles’ hand before running him a cup of water.

Stiles cave him a little mocking salute and downed the pill and water.

“No cheeking?”

“What’s cheeking?” Stiles frowned.

“Putting it in your cheek so you can spit it out later.”

Stiles frowned, “I’m not going to do that!”

“Good,” Derek nodded, folding his arms and staring Stiles down.

Stiles fought down a smile and swallowed down the pill with a glass of water. He opened his mouth and made a face to show he hadn’t cheeked the pill and Derek pulled him into a tight hug. Stiles snuggled in, wriggling against Derek’s chest submissively.

“It doesn’t feel real,” Stiles whispered, “None of it feels real.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your love,” Stiles told him, looking up with wide, worried eyes, “It doesn’t feel real. It’s like… this reflection. I can see it, but I can’t touch it. It isn’t real.”

“It’s real,” Derek told him softly, “It’s as real as you are.”

“I don’t feel _me_ anymore,” Stiles told him softly, “I’m numb.”

“It’s depression,” Derek told him, even as uneasiness climbed up his spine, “It will pass. The medicine will help. Just give it time.”

“I’m scared,” Stiles whispered, pressing his nose against Derek’s neck.

“I know,” Derek soothed, petting his back, “It’s okay. I’ll keep you safe.”

It took days of watching Stiles like a hawk. Days of holding him tightly at night and whispering that he loved him over and again; days of soothing him every time he had to give the babies formula over milk; Days of Talia swooping in to remind him that he wasn’t _supposed_ to be perfect and they loved him no matter what. Stiles felt like a failure as a parent and Derek was constantly pressing the baby into his arms to remind him that parenting was about _action_ , not what little you couldn’t do as a mortal being. Finally there came a time where his smiles were less tense. His eyes danced with joy as their children laughed. He breathed in their scent and cooed over them. Stiles _felt_ again, and what he felt was joy and love.

For the first time since his birth Stiles tucked their children into bed and pulled Derek into his bed with a gentle smile. They rolled around together, kissing and caressing while the passion built slowly from a simmer to a boil. Derek pressed his fingers into Stiles as he shuddered in pleasure, gasping and clutching at his husband. He could barely contain himself, holding his cock tightly to stop his climax from erupting before Derek was done preparing him.

Stiles was as taught as a bowstring when Derek sank into his body, only his entrance soft enough to accept him as Stiles’ body arched beneath him. Derek held him up by both hips while Stiles held his knees apart with hands twisted like claws despite his retracted wolf. His eyes were wild and unfocused as Derek pumped his hips twice before Stiles lost his grip on his libido. The young wolf smothered a scream as his body arched in pleasure and white ribbons painted his torso. Derek gasped at the tight clench around his aching shaft. He huffed through Stiles’ drawn out release and then thrust home fast and hard as Stiles lay pliant and relaxed in his grasp. Derek chased his own release, humming low under his breath as he tried to contain the cries that wanted to fly from his lips. It had been too long since he last had his beloved wrapped around his body.

“Derek,” Stiles sighed happily, reaching one hand up to gently caress his cheek.

Derek choked on his scream as his body tensed. He thrust as deeply into Stiles’ body as the lithe figure could accommodate and let out a low growl instead. Pleasure shot through him, tense and pulsing, as he filled Stiles’ body with his release. Finally he could breathe again. He collapsed forward and lay over Stiles’ body, licking gently at his sweaty neck and nuzzling his ear.

“My love,” Derek purred, “My beautiful mate. Carrier of my cubs.”

“My alpha,” Stiles breathed, “My love. My perfect mate. _Father_ of my cubs.”

Derek regretfully slid out of Stiles’ body and rolled them over, settling him against his side as he lay on his back with a comfortable sigh. Stiles snuggled in with a happy coo and Derek kissed his forehead lovingly.

“The medicine helps,” Stiles sighed.

“I can tell,” Derek replied, “You’re responding to me beautifully again.”

“I wanted to before, I just… couldn’t.”

“I know,” Derek nuzzled him lovingly, “It’s okay. We’re okay. We’re better than okay.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Kids!” Stiles shouted from the kitchen, “Come down here!”

Derek sighed and gave up on straightening Caleb’s tie. The little shit would never hold still anyway.

“Go on, your ta’s calling,” Derek shooed him away and Caleb bounced downstairs with a happy grin on his face, golden eyes flashing.

Ta was short for tatuś, the Polish word Stiles used for his own father. Stiles hadn’t been fond of being called ‘mother’ and father never meant the same to him in English so they’d tried tatuś and the children had shortened it to ta. They’d given up on correcting it after their third child took it up and just started explaining to horrified strangers that _no_ , their children were _not_ yelling tata’s across the playground. It wasn’t so bad. They called Stiles’ grandfather _grumpy_ instead of grampy. Derek, of course, was father or dad. Never daddy. He was too strict for that, even with the girls.

In total they had seven children, two boys and the rest girls. At first they hadn’t planned on having more, but Stiles had gotten frisky during a full moon and Derek had given in. Afterward they had talked about taking a Plan B pill, but Stiles had decided he wanted to let nature take it’s course. He hadn’t ended up pregnant and had been _devastated_. It was at that point that they’d decided to try again. Malia and Janet were born a year later and Stiles glowed through the entire pregnancy and long after. He had no issue nursing this time, and definitely had no problem with depression. His babies once again stayed furry until they felt like it, with Malia transforming into a human baby around six month sold and Janet stubbornly staying furry until a week before kindergarten. They had worried she had special needs since she’d never showed much capacity to communicate, but when they’d talked about keeping her home instead of sending her to school she’d furiously transformed and told them off. In complete sentences. She’d gone to school on time with a stubborn glare in their direction and they’d had a whirlwind of a year learning all new things about their child’s personality now that she was able to tell them off with more than a glare. Stiles decided they should have named her Derek Jr. even if it _was_ a boy’s name.

Two years later Stiles had wiggled his ass at Derek in that telltale way and they’d ended up with triplets. Caleb, Joshua, and Corinne were their only children to be born without fur and Stiles had worried they weren’t ‘wolves, but it turned out his concerns were only partially founded. Only Caleb had turned out to be human, but they’d made sure never to make him feel like the odd man out. He’d happily frolicked with them in the woods on full moons and even now was blossoming into a… well, a surly teenager. Everyone was due their angry year, after all.

Derek headed downstairs to the garden while fixing his own tie and stood his ground firmly by the alter, glaring at all the assembling guests. He knew he should smile. This was a _happy_ day. He just couldn’t find it in himself to celebrate.

Finally the music started and Derek swallowed hard in preparation for what was going to be one of the most emotional moments of his life. Then he saw Stiles appear at the walkway with a furious scowl on his face. He slapped his own forehead and motioned to Derek furiously. Derek gave him a bewildered look and hurried down the cloth walkway to his beloved.

“Idiot!” Stiles hissed, “You’re supposed to be walking them _down_ the isle!”

“But-“ Derek pointed back at the alter.

“That’s where the _grooms_ stand!”

“I thought-“

“Did you even listen at the rehearsal?”

“Well…”

“Never mind,” Stiles sighed, “Come on! Your daughters are waiting!”

Stiles dragged Derek back to where his two eldest daughters were standing with wide, tearful eyes.

“I found him,” Stiles sighed, “Everyone take a deep breath and relax. Derek, walk them down the isle, kiss each of their cheeks, sit your but down in the nearest seat, and don’t growl at the grooms.”

“Groom and _bride_ ,” Laura corrected with a scowl.

“Whatever,” Stiles waved a hand at them dismissively, “Let’s go.”

Stiles took Serse’s arm and Derek took Laura’s. They walked the two girls down the isle, kissing each of their cheeks before switching and doing the same with her sister. Derek sat down on the closest chair and Stiles sat down behind him, grasping his hand tightly. Next came Scott walking his daughter Alexandria. All the girls had wanted to stick to the feminine role so that left only Michael as the only male groom standing up at the alter looking awkward and nervous. His bride was Serse while Alexandria and Laura were to be wed that day.

“I can’t believe my two best friend’s kids are marrying two of mine!” Stiles whispered for the thousandth time while Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, “I can’t believe my eldest kids are getting married! I can’t believe-”

“ _I_ can’t believe the two idiots who wooed you into marrying me are your _best friends_. How and when did that happen exactly?”

“Somewhere between the food poisoning and the time I talked Jackson into wearing a velociraptor costume and chasing them through a dimly lit car port.”

“Oh yeah,” Derek smirked, “That one was my favorite.”

Derek spent some time studying his two eldest girls as they stood holding the hands of their beloved future mates. He swallowed a few times. Laura hadn’t grown up to look much like his long lost sister, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking of her on this day.

_You should have been married at a beautiful outdoor wedding. You should have had seven kids like Stiles and I did. You should have died old and wrinkly with a pack surrounding you._

Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ hair, sniffling a bit, and pulled his mate tightly against his side.

“They’re really beautiful,” Stiles whispered.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed.

“Your mom told me Laura would have hated this,” Stiles said softly, “Said she always hated weddings.”

“Said it was a lot of fuss before a perfectly good wedding night,” Derek’s mouth twitched a bit.

“I can’t help but agree… except for the part where our daughter’s are involved.”

Talia leaned forward and gave each of their heads a sharp tap to shut them up and Derek gave her an annoyed glare even as he obeyed. The ceremony ended with twin kisses and a loud round of applause. They moved to the long table set up in their garden and Stiles helped the other omegas and betas serve the meal while the alphas chatted amongst each other. Eventually they all sat down to dine together. A few bites in and Laura gave Derek a subtle signal that he actually _did_ remember, leading him to stand up and tap on his champagne glass.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and variations thereupon,” Derek stated, “Today we celebrate the most beautiful day in my eldest daughter’s lives… and the worst day in mine.”

Derek waited for the light laughter to pass before continuing.

“Which will, of course, become the last day of Michael and Alexandria’s lives if my little girls don’t get their happily ever after.”

A bit louder laughter and Isaac ruffled Michael’s hair while Alexandria waggled her eyebrows and gave the room a decidedly proud smile. Derek fought down a growl at what that insinuated despite the fact he’d encouraged it.

“As some of you know,” Derek stated, waiting for the chatter to die down a bit, “As some of you know… Laura is named after my eldest sister.”

Silence. Sudden and shocked silence. Stiles’ smile had slid off and Laura was giving him a wide-eyed look. She didn’t know where this was going but Derek was sure about this next step.

“I spent a lot of time blaming myself for her death… for all the moments in life she’d never get to experience… I know now that the best way I can honor her isn’t to martyr myself or even to name a child after her. It’s to live my life to the fullest and make sure that my family and I are happy and content. So, my beautiful daughters, daughter-in-law, and son-in-law, I raise my glass to you and your happy future. Please all, raise your glasses and be upstanding, for the future of the Hale pack and our beautiful family! To Alexandria and Laura Hale-McCall and Serse and Michael Hale-Lahey! May your lives be long and your homes full of cubs!”

A loud cheer went up and Stiles stood up to kiss his cheek and hug him tightly, nearly spilling his champagne. His daughter’s rounded the way and smothered him in kisses and lipstick, nuzzling his neck like the good betas they were. Not that Serse would stay that way. She was well on her way to becoming the next Hale alpha and everyone knew it, including her betrothed Michael who was practically fawning at her designer heels. His family was beautiful and happy, and he was sure that somewhere out in the universe, in whatever state the dead returned to, Laura was happy and proud of them all.


End file.
